Into a Brand New World
by Ravyn Shadowheart
Summary: I'm your average teenage video game player. But when I'm somehow sucked into one of my favorite games I have NO idea what to do. But with the help of my new friends I'll survive. But can I tell them I'm not from here? Especially the one I like the most?
1. Black Out: Rewritten

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 1: Black Out: Rewritten

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

My name is Vincent Raven Valentine. I am your normal 14 year old teenager here. Living in Richlands, North Carolina. I am 5' 9" and I weigh 102 lbs. I deal with normal things like teachers, drama AKA girl problems, etc. Right now is the last day before spring break. Right now though, I'm in my 4th Period class drawing some Pokemon actually. Infact I'm drawing a Chimchar right now. And it is going GREAT. I've gotten all the color blends and combinations correct making it look like an actual Chimchar! As I took up my colored pencil one more time I noticed something. My sketchbook was gone. I turned to my friend Skye, and he pointed forward and I saw my teacher, Mrs. McAllister walking away flipping pages. I sighed and finished my work and the bell rang as I finished. I walked to her desk and she handed it to me.

"Vincent you've got to stop drawing in class. Don't get me wrong they're good, but there's a time and place for everything ok?" She said. I nodded and accepted the sketchbook and quickly put it in my bookbag and ran out the door after wishing her a good weekend. I got on my bus and sat in my seat taking out my colored pencils and sketchbook. As we started driving down the road I nearly finished my Chimchar sketch as it was violently taken from my hands by a local bully. Christopher Smith AKA Chris. He looked through it and laughed.

"What the hell are these?" He asked laughing. I growled and tried to snatch the sketchbook back.

"Drawings." I said as he held it away from me laughing. Dammit this was annoying me!

"Yeah of what? Pokemon?" Chris asked.

"..." I said nothing. Then he grinned and next thing I know I hear, "RIP!" and he shows me the notebook torn in half. My eyes widened and I felt myself getting angrier by the second. He laughed at me.

"Is baby gonna cry?" He mocked me. The next stop was mine. Don't let him-

"You look like you're gonna cry! Come on baby cr-" His sentence was stopped short as I punched him square in the nose. He reeled back holding his nose and I got off radiating an evil aura. Finally I'm away from there. The worst place a teenager could know. I got in the house and into my room and sighed puttign down my bookbag. I was alone. I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out a metallic case, almost like a briefcase. Opening it inside was a Cosmo Black DSi and assorted games each inside a case. I grabbed a bright blue case and the DSi and opened the case and set the games on my dresser. Pokemon. Pokemon White, Black, Platinum and Pearl. Pokemon was the only thing that could get my mind off a...stressing day like this. I closed my eyes and grabbed a random game and opened my eyes. The game I had in my hand was Pokemon Platinum. I had actually recently bought Pokemon White and Platinum. I took out my Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin and inserted Pokemon Platinum and turned on the DSi. I quickly went to the main screen of the game which was where Giratina was in its origin forme. I then pressed A and found myself dizzy as I blacked out.

**Chapter 1 End!**

**This chapter is actually a rewrite as shown above in the chapter name. It WAS too short and well I just basically thrown in a kid without any knowledge of him whatsoever. I hope that this helps you to...get to know him a bit. But anyway my original promise. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! I swear it!**

OC Form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	2. Wake Up!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 2: Wake Up!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

I awoke in a bedroom that had pink wallpaper and pink...basically everything! Pink pillows, pink blankets, pink carpets! Everything! I've never seen SO MUCH PINK IN MY LIFE! There was a young woman about my age sitting in a chair with a...Turtwig infront of her. Where the hell am I? I sat up and grabbed my stomach. I was aching everywhere. I couldn't help but let out a quiet groan. Both Pokemon and Trainer turned to me and she ran to me. She wore a black shirt with a pink skirt with a pink scarf around her neck.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She asked me as the Turtwig jumped up on the bed.

"Tur Turtwig Tur!" It said in a masculine voice. Turtwig was a male.

"Yeah. In pain though. Where are-" I was cut off as the teenager yelled.

"Mom! He's awake and he needs some painkillers!" She said. Not even a minute later a woman in her late-twenties, early-thirties came up a glass of water and two pills in hand. She handed both to me and I threw the pills in my mouth and drank the water gladly my mouth and throat becoming wet again. I handed the glass back to her and she smiled.

"Now. Back to my original question. Where are we?" I asked feeling slightly better.

"Twinleaf Town. You look like you're from...Either Kanto or Johto. But you didn't have any Pokemon with you? Why?" The teenager asked. I looked at myself. I honestly did look like I came from Johto.

"Well...I'm from...Johto. I left my Pokemon behind because I wanted a fresh start coming to Sinnoh." I said hoping they bought it. They did so, except the teenager's mother looked at me suspiciously but still accepted it.

"I see. Well you should go see Prof. Rowan about that then! He should be able to give you a Pokemon to start your new journey!" The teenager said. I nodded and turned to get out of bed. Both of them stopped me quickly.

"No! You should just rest!" The older woman said. I sighed and got back in bed laying my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and awoke hearing the teenager speak to me and shake me.

"...ey! Hey! Wake up!" She said to me softly carrying a tray. On it was some water, crackers and tomato soup.

"You never told me who you were." She said to me. I nodded and I took the tray.

"I'm Vincent. Vincent Raven Valentine. And you are?" I asked.

"Dawn. Dawn Berlitz!" Dawn said smiling.

"Thank you Dawn, for helping me. How did you find me anyway?" I asked.

"Well me and Turtwig were searching in Route 202 when we found you passed out. You were hanging from a tree limb with it resting against your stomach. You also fell off of it and we couldn't catch you in time. You were injured. A branch basically stabbed you." Dawn said. A branch? I was nearly taken down...by A BRANCH! What the hell!

"Oh." Was my smart response. Idiot. Say something intelligent would you?

"Yeah. But you were close enough to Twinleaf Town to where we could bring you back. I was honestly worried. You're one of the only people my age. Everyone are usually younger or older." Dawn said. I smiled.

"Well it's a good thing I was at Route 202 then." I said starting to eat. Once I finished I handed the tray back to her and went back to sleep. If I was going to survive here, it seems I'm going to need all of the rest and strength I can get. But...as soon as I do, I'm out. I'm not going to bother these people anymore.

**Chapter 2 End!**

**I know. This chapter was short just like chapter 1. Well with my poll up I want everyone to get a chance to vote before picking his Pokemon. But right now leading in the poll is Chimchar, Piplup, Pichu, Ralts, Magby, and Duskull! Well this honestly surprises me! I never thought I wouldn't see Turtwig picked! Along with Elekid! But like they say, "The customer is always right!". So remember, vote if you haven't so I can pick his Pokemon and TRULY get this fic started! **

OC Form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	3. Author's Note 1

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 3: Author's Note

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Alright guys, this is a short Author's Note/AN concerning the poll I have recently put up. It states that there are only three starter choices left. The choices are a Chimchar, Duskull, or a Ralts. There have already been a vote for Chimchar and Duskull. I am also letting you know that I am ending the poll this Friday, which gives you guys, today, tomorrow, Thursday, and to the end of Friday, which I will put down as 8:30 PM. Please vote before then so I can finally get this fanfiction truly going and give you guys the good bits. Anyway, I wish to thee the best of luck, Blazing Eternal**

**Author's Note Chapter End!**

OC Form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	4. Final Poll Results!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 4: Poll Completion and Final Results

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Alright guys, well this is an unforseen change of events! Before it was Ralts in the lead by 1, defeating Chimchar AND Duskull! But at the last minute the tides change leaving both Ralts and Duskull to 2! Tie breaker is going to be needed! But, do you really think I'm going to tell you now? No! Too much fun making you think out of Duskull and Ralts, who is going to be Vincent's starting Pokemon? Now anyway, I will be uploading the 1st, true blue, ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, chapter of Into a Brand New World, by yours truly. I may have a poll up for something later on, so stay posted! Don't wanna be kept out of loop do you? From the criminal master mind himself, who wishes thee an amazing weekend, Blazing Eternal! (Oh, by the way, I'm still accepting OC's. I have an OC planned out, besides Vincent, but I'm still going to need some more OC's. Thanks to those who already have given me OC's!)**

**Author's Note Chapter End!**

OC Form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	5. Ocarina, and my First Pokemon!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 5: Ocarina, and my first Pokemon!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

I awoke in the same bedroom as yesterday, my body in bed and my backpack against the side. Speaking of which, what did I pack? I grabbed said backpack and opened it and looked around inside. Nothing in the main pouch. In the secondary pouch was nothing too. In my third, my ternary pouch, I found two things. A song sheet, and a small silver banded, blue potato-shaped instrument. It had three yellow triangles on the silver band, along with an...intricate design. Then I realized instantly what this thing was...this instrument. This is the Ocarina of Time, instrument of the Hero of Hyrule, Link, the one who is known as the Hero of Time wielder of the Bane of Evil, the Master Sword! How did it fall into MY hands? I took out the piece, er...sheet music and inspected it. All I could see was notes on a staff line. That's ALL I knew. I can't read the notes. I sighed and put the Ocarina to my lips as I wrapped seven of my ten fingers around the holes and blew. The sound that met my ears, and probably the whole house's was probably in tune with nails on a chalkboard. I had actually said forget it after that note. After that Dawn came running up to her room and looked in.

"What happened!" She said in alarm. I showed her the Ocarina, and she shook her head.

"Yeah, turns out I can't play very well." I said, stating the obvious. I laughed and she giggled as I wiped the mouthpiece off and put it back in my...wait, there's something else in my ternery pouch. A drawstring bag. The outside was blue, and the inside white. I placed it in there and put it back in its spot smiling as I closed the pouch. I then swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, but my results were met with a near tumble to the ground. Dawn ran over Turtwig beside her helping me stand. After me getting used to the sudden action they moved away and I could walk again, normally. I grabbed my backpack and the three of us walked downstairs. Dawn's mom greeted us warmly and we ate a quick breakfast. It seems to be that Dawn has a friend in Sandgem Town, a town not so far from Twinleaf, and wanted to introduce me to him. We said goodbye to Johanna and then rushed out to Route 201 in which where we saw several trainers going up against Bidoof, Starly and Kricketot. We even saw some Nidoran of both genders and Growlithe! How amazing was that, to see Pokemon from a different region in Sinnoh! But, anyway we ran along evading said trainers and Pokemon and ran into Twinleaf Town. There we went inside a building in which it had several bookshelves, machines, and two men working inside it, one of them being a man in his mid-sixties with white hair, and a white beard and mustache.

"Ah Dawn! There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to be late." The older man said.

"S-Sorry Professor Rowan! I-I was bringing Vincent here. I believe my mom told you about him yesterday on the phone." Dawn said. Professor Rowan nodded.

"Yes, the one who was almost felled by a branch?" Professor Rowan asked. Well thanks, Johanna, for telling one of the most important Professors, about my near death experience.

"Indeed so, sir." I said, walking from behind Dawn. He walked to me and eyed me up and down, taking in every aspect of me. He then grinned and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, Vincent! You have a...trainer persona about you! How would you like to raise a Pokemon alongside Dawn?" Professor Rowan asked. My eyes widened and I had a grin on my face.

"I would love to!" I said overjoyed. Just then a woman ran in panicking.

"P-P-P-Professor Rowan! A-A-A-A group of Duskull are attacking Sandgem!" She shouted. That made all of us look in surprise.

"What! But how? Duskull only come out at night!" Professor Rowan shouted.

"Professor! Is that important now? Right now, top priority is to stop them! Fight first, ask questions later!" I shouted. He looked at me in a sort of awe and nodded. He then grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it towards me. I caught it and I threw the Pokeball as a Shuppet popped out. Al...right? Fighting a Ghost with a GHOST? That makes absolutely no...oh, yeah...ghosts are weak against their own type.

"Let's go!" Dawn said snapping me out of my gaze. We ran outside and saw a group of four Duskull wandering around using attacks like Night Shade, and Leer to scare the people. But the fourth one interested me the most. It was blowing a cold air which froze some of the dirt, and was firing waves of purple air and wind at them too. Icy Wind and Ominous Wind? Gah! Will I stop doing stuff like that!

"Alright Shuppet! Get close to the Duskull using Icy Wind and then use Night Shade!" I shouted as the small ghost Pokemon nodded and flew off towards the Requiem Pokemon. It turned and fired an Icy Wind which froze the poor Shuppet. As it fell I ran to it and caught it. I then hit the ice with the flat of my fist and it broke in two. The Shuppet shook its head and flew towards Duskull once more and used a powerful Night Shade attack. It flew back and the Duskull's purple...eye shrunk in visible anger. It fired a strong Icy Wind and almost froze ME! Shuppet was thrown back and frozen to a house. Duskull began to fly towards me and I looked to my left and right and saw a Godsend...a Pokeball. This Duskull was obviously too powerful for just me and a Shuppet! I ran towards it and evaded a Ominous Wind as I grabbed it and lobbed it at the Reqiuem Pokemon as the ball fell on the sand. It shook, and quivered three times, before dinging on a final fourth, signifying a successful capture. I had just captured Duskull, a ghost Pokemon, also known as the Requiem Pokemon. On my first try too! I ran over to the ball and picked it up with shaking, quivering hands. There it was, the fruits of my sweat, and labor...not literally but, you get it. I looked at the Shuppet and then pulled it off and again broke the ice. I then threw the Pokeball summoning my new Duskull. I looked at them both.

"Alright guys. Shuppet, Duskull. I want you to help me bring the rest of the Duskull down! Shuppet help Dawn, and Duskull you're with me!" I said as both nodded. Shuppet went off in Dawn's direction and I ran off to the other two Duskull. Once we arrived they took notice of us and began using Night Shade on us!

"Grrrr...DUSKULL! ICY WIND AND RIGHT AFTER THAT OMINOUS WIND!" I shouted. Duskull moved its body up, and down as small chunks of ice began to form. Then the ice chunks shot out towards the other Duskull and froze them to the ground. Duskull stood over the others, and its body shook as it shot out waves of purple energy and struck the two Duskull with it knocking them around like ragdolls. The ice broke and they rushed away disappearing. Not even five seconds later the third Duskull rushed out following the other two behind. Dawn ran up to me and gasped. I turned and smiled as the Duskull I owned floated down to me and I put my arm around its body and I grinned.

"Yep! This Duskull is my buddy!" I said as the Duskull's eye went up and down as if nodding. Dawn smiled and congratulated me. We then went inside the lab and Professor Rowan looked at me chuckling.

"Well Vincent! It seems to be that you found your Starter Pokemon!" Professor Rowan said. I had a look of shock.

"The Duskull?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course! I were to think that Shuppet was going to be your starter, but no, it seems you have chosen Duskull instead, and...how many trainers get to say they captured their own Starter Pokemon?" He asked handing me a weird red device. A Pokedex! I looked at Duskull and flipped it open.

**Name: Duskull  
>Nickname: Reaper<br>Species: Requiem  
>Gender: Male<br>Height: 2 feet, 7 inches  
>Number: Sinnoh: 189, National: 355<br>Weight: 33.1 lbs  
>Type: Ghost<br>Level: 5  
>Moves: Night Shade, Icy Wind, Ominous Wind<br>Description: Duskull will pursue targets until dawn break and can pass through any walls, no matter how thick. A glare from its single, solitary scarlet eye, can make even the burliest of men cower in utter fear. It is a Pokemon that moves about under the cloak of darkness**

"Woah...that is amazing! I never knew all of that about Duskull!" I said surprised that it gave me this much information on one single Pokemon! Professor Rowan laughed heartily.

"Well Vincent, I believe, now is the time where everything begins. Your journey. Travel across the Sinnoh Region, collecting data on the various Pokemon it has, experience the rich cultures, and traditions that no other region has! All the while, collect badges, enter contests, just have fun! And with that said Vincent I would like to give you these." Professor Rowan said handing me a box which had five Pokeballs, and ten Potions. I put the Pokeballs on my belt farther away from Reaper's Pokeball, my Duskull, if you haven't figured it out already.

"Thank you Professor Rowan." I said smiling. We said our goodbyes and with that, we left the lab to go to the Pokemon Center, to eat, sleep, and wake up, refreshed. But...the one thing on my mind the most is...how did I get here, and why am I here?

**Chapter 5 End!**

**So! This is where the story TRULY begins 'eh? I probably got you all there didn't I? Making you think, "Oh I'm gonna pick Ralts because they have a different gender evolution!", well I didn't did I? I picked Duskull, because quite truly, I do like both Duskull and Ralts, and I will have something involved with a Ralts later on, maybe for a chapter or two, or maybe for the rest of the whole fic. Who knows? No one! You can't know with me! Remember criminal mastermind? But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

OC Form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	6. Lucas, Barry, Alyssa! Friends of Dawn!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 6: Lucas, Barry, and Alyssa, Friend's of Dawn

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

I awoke the next day in the room of the Pokemon Center, Reaper floating over me not moving an inch. Once I stirred he looked down at me.

"Dusk." Reaper said in greeting. I smiled and got out of bed grabbing some bought clothes from yesterday into the bathroom as I changed from my blue shorts to my green shorts with a skull on the side and a red shirt after completing my other daily rituals, AKA personal hygiene. Hey, I don't want to be smelling like a trash can do I? After I did Reaper floated to me and Dawn came from behind her eyes wide.

"Er...what...happened?" I asked. She pointed to Reaper and I chuckled.

"It's not funny! He scared me!" Dawn said.

"He's a ghost type is he not? He's supposed to scare people!" I said as she blushed a visible red. Hey, I did have a point did I not?

"Y-Y-Yeah, but..." Dawn started. I picked her up and she squeaked as I brought the two of us to the cafeteria to eat. I was as hungry as a Snorlax there about! Once I set her down, we grabbed whatever and began to ate. I noticed the coffee however and rushed over there like a Growlithe to a bone. I LOVE coffee in the morning. It always...perks you up ya know what I'm talking about? I added cinnamon, chocolate creamer, irish creme creamer, chocolate shavings, sugar, and just a bit of mocha and viola! My coffee was complete. Everyone who was currently up at the time looked at me weird.

"Hey, don't be hatin' try it." I said. They shook their heads, but one brave soul about my age, female too with blonde hair, and blue eyes wearing a pink jacket, with a blue shirt underneath wearing blue jeans, did the exact same as me and her eyes widened.

"This isn't half bad!" She exclaimed. Then four more, then soon enough everyone else was trying it. Wow...I think I just started something! I walked back to the table and I began to drink my coffee feeling refreshed already. Once we finished eating we packed our items and walked out of the Pokemon Center and into the refreshing morning sun. Ahh...man it felt good out!

"I say we just relax at the beach!" Dawn said suddenly making both me and Reaper look at her.

"Well as much as I'd want to, too, we still have a job to do. That and the fact we didn't pack any bathing suits." I said bluntly making her facefault into the sand. She got up and shook her head shaking all of the sand out. She sighed and we walked onto the next route, Route 202. There we found two males and a female taking on three trainers.

"Alright! Chimchar use Scratch!" The female said as the small monkey Pokemon nodded and extended its claws and lunged at the trainer's Pokemon, a Shinx and scratched it across its flank making it drop, unconscious.

"Nice going Alyssa! Now Bubbles! Use Peck!" The male on the right said his red hat hanging on in the slow breeze. The Piplup infront of him launched itself into the sky and came down upon its opponents Budew. It fell immediately after the attack.

"Alrighty then! Cubone! Use Bone Club!" The blonde haired male said. The Cubone nodded, ran up to the Bidoof and smacked it with the bone in hand. The Bidoof flew and hit a tree, knocking it unconscious. The three victorious trainers cheered as the three unvictorious trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Yeah!" The blonde said.

"I'll say! Third battle in a row!" The girl known as Alyssa said.

"Indeed! Barry, Alyssa, if we continue at the rate we're at we'll become champions in no time! OH! Dawn hey!" The red cap said. The two of us being me and Dawn ran over to the group.

"Hey Lucas, Barry, Alyssa! You guys did great!" Dawn said as the blonde named Barry grinned.

"Of course! Did you expect anything less!" Barry said in his normal energetic tone. Dawn giggled as did Alyssa and Lucas chuckled.

"Who's your friend Dawn?" Lucas asked.

"Oh! This is Vincent! I found him in Route 201, where he was bleeding out. So me and mom fixed him up and he came along with us here!" Dawn said. Barry, Lucas, and Alyssa nodded.

"Dus! Dus. dus! Duskull, dus!" Reaper said. Barry's, Lucas's, and Alyssa's eyes widened as they jumped back in pure surprise.

"A Duskull!" They exclaimed. I nodded and then I heard Cubone speak its name.

"Cubone, you want to battle Duskull?" Barry asked. Cubone nodded and I grinned.

"Alright then! Reaper! Center stage!" I said as Reaper shot infront of me. Cubone twirled its bone and charged at Reaper.

"Cubone, use Fire Punch!" Barry shouted. Cubone balled up its fist as it lit itself on fire and threw the punch at Reaper.

"Dodge and then come back full force with an Icy Wind!" I shouted to Reaper. Reaper nodded and disappeared from sight, reappeared and fired off the Icy Wind with precision force at Cubone knocking it back.

"Cu!" Cubone shouted as its legs froze to the ground. It struggled to move but couldn't and then tried to break the ice with the club...only to find it was five feet infront of it.

"..." No one said a word and Barry facefaulted. That battle...didn't last long...not at all. I recalled Reaper, walked over to the club, picked it up and brought it down on the ice, shattering it with one blow.

**Chapter 6 End!**

**I'm sorry this chapter was shorter than five, but my connection's been screwed up for a while, and it seems to be getting worse now. I'm sorry for the disappointment I've caused due to this chapter. With sincere apologies, Blazing Eternal**

OC Form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	7. Lookin' On Out For Team Galactic!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 7: Lookin' On Out for Team Galactic!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

After getting Barry's Cubone out of the icy prison I recalled Reaper...but he refused to do so.

"Huh...I guess he doesn't like being in Pokeballs." Barry said. I nodded sighing figuring that Reaper would do something like this...but then Reaper shook his head surprising all of us yet again.

"Dus, duskull, dus!" Reaper said floating around and hovering on my right shoulder. OH! He wanted to be outside to learn more about our little...group I guess you could say!

"Alright Reaper! Let's go then! AGH!" I shouted gripping my head immediately after. I felt these weird...shocks inside my head. As if it was turning something on inside my brain! It hurt too though!

"Vincent!" Dawn said as I fell to the ground my world becoming black. I awoke I don't know how long later. I opened my eyes and closed them immediately feeling only the harsh light of the lightbulb. I sat up and opened my eyes once more it becoming used to the glare of the bulb. I looked around and saw myself in the same room as last night inside the Pokemon Center. I swung my feet over the bed and stood finding myself shirtless wearing the same green side-skull shorts as before. I put on my red shirt which was on the table and quickly put on my black Starters. I quickly laced up said shoes and got out of the door with my backpack in hand. In the lobby I found Alyssa, Barry, Dawn, Lucas, and Reaper there.

"Vincent! You're awake!" Barry said as Dawn embraced me silently sobbing. I looked down and rubbed her back and let her cry into my shirt. Lucas shook his head.

"You really scared her you know?" Lucas said.

"...Yeah, I kind of figured that." I said continuing said rubbing. She pulled away when her sobbing was just small hiccups and she wiped her eyes. Then I heard Reaper and expected the normal "Duskull, dus!" but no...what I got was:

"Is that all you can say!" Reaper shouted at me. I looked around and thought I was crazy.

"Er...did Reaper just speak?" I asked them.

"If you mean him saying his name, then yeah." Barry said confused.

"Er...not what I meant...I meant like...US speaking." I said. They shook their heads and Alyssa looked at me.

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Alyssa asked. I nodded in afirmation honestly thinking I heard someone else say it.

"Yeah, I'm sure Alyssa." I said as I put the backpack on my back and walked out of the Pokemon Center. Reaper flew next to me and I turned.

"You weren't imagining it Vincent. When you had that...headache I guess, it activated something inside your brain and enabled you to hear PokeSpeak, or simply put translate the words of Pokemon to English like you'd do a second language." Reaper said and my heart nearly stopped. So...it wasn't just the musings of my crazy mind? I truly could do something no one else cou...er, no...I did something no one else could like two or three days ago when I came here to Sinnoh. But anyway back to the current...conversation at hand.

"So...I can truly hear whatever ANY Pokemon says?" I asked Reaper. Reaper nodded to me and continued to float around.

"Yes. There are not many people with this ability Vincent. The only times I've heard of anyone hearing and/or speaking with a Pokemon was with a Psychic Pokemon conversation...and remember I'm a Ghost type. Oh yes! Another time I've heard of someone being able to hold a conversation with a Pokemon was a kid named N! He's located somewhere in...Unova I believe." Reaper said. Unova? The location of the new Black and White versions? Team Plasma's N? Oh I'm gonna give myself a headache if I continue thinking this hard. Then the rest of the group came from behind me and I turned to them.

"Alrighty then! Next stop is Jubilife City, then it's off to Oreburgh City for the 1st Gym Badge!" Barry said rushing ahead. We chuckled or giggled in Alyssa's and Dawn's case as we caught up with the wayward blonde after he stopped infront of two people with blue hair and a black and white uniform with a large yellow G upon it.

"Hold it right there! The way to Jubilife City is closed and open only to those inside the group Team Galactic!" The male said as his Stunky glared at us.

"W-W-W-What!" Barry shouted. I growled and walked forward taking Barry's place.

"If you don't want me humiliating you now, I suggest you move." I said as my eyes flashed a cold, icy blue. The two male Galactic members laughed and held their sides...only furthering my anger. Reaper turned to me.

"You want me to freeze them?" Reaper asked and I nodded. Reaper let out the FIERCEST Icy Wind I've EVER seen. It froze them both and I pushed the one aside and motioned the others on. Dawn ran up to me first.

"Why did you do that!" She near screamed at me.

"They're an evil group Dawn. Their leader Cyrus wants to create a new world or something like that." I said.

"So! You don't have any proof that he wants to!" Dawn said only causing me to stop.

"Dawn, sometimes you don't need proof in order to enforce something. And besides any proof would find itself in Cyrus' hands." I said letting on slight hints that shouted "Hey! Team Galactic is a team full of nuts! Their leader wants to create a new world by harming Pokemon!"...but Dawn didn't understand it. I sighed and we walked inside Jubilife City in which two Galactic Grunts on Patrol took one look at us and came charging Stunky's and Zubat's on team.

"Stunky Poison Gas! Zubat Screech!" Both of them shouted as Dawn and Barry tossed out Turtwig and Cubone.

"Cubone use your bone to blow the gas away!" Barry shouted.

"Turtwig use your own Screech and cancel out the Zubat's!" Dawn shouted as Cubone spun its bone at an amazing speed blowing the Poison Gas away as the Screech's combat each other.

"Bubbles come on out and use Bubblebeam!" Lucas said throwing the Pokeball releasing the Tiny Penguin Pokemon. Bubbles, the Piplup inhaled deeply and exhaled a large and long stream of water bubbles which hit the Screech making it explode sending both sides back and making them cover their faces. At that time four more Galactic Grunts ran to the field and their Pokemon took battle stances before a voice shouted out.

"Enough! I will deal with our intruders myself!" The voice commanded, its femininity...I think thats a word, ringing clear. The six Grunts cleared a path and a woman with a height of maybe Dawn's or Lucas' came into the field. She had red hair some of which rested against her cheeks. She had that feel of...power I guess over the Grunts.

"Of course Commander Mars!" The Grunts responded in a robotic fashion. Mars? Mars...hmm...OH!

"So...which of you have enough gall to go against Team Galactic?" Mars asked. Lucas about opened his mouth and I stepped forward and spoke my near bass ringing clear.

"I do!" I shouted as the rest looked at me in looks of shock and confusion. Mars laughed shaking her head as she sent out a Purugly.

"Ha! This squirt and a pathetic excuse of a ghost type! Small time!" Purugly said mocking us both in one breath.

"PATHETIC! WHO ARE YOU CALLING PATHETIC YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A CAT!" Reaper shouted in pure, unfiltrated rage.

"Easy Reaper! She'll get her just desserts." I said calming Reaper.

"Your move!" Mars called to me and I took out my Pokedex and quickly scanned the Purugly.

**Name: Purugly  
>Nickname: None<br>Species: Tiger Cat  
>Gender: Female<br>Ability: Thick Fat  
>Height: 3 feet, 3 inches<br>Number: Sinnoh: 77, National: 432  
>Weight: 96.6 lbs<br>Type: Normal  
>Level: 9<br>Moves: Bite, Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Water Pulse  
>Description: It's a brazen brute who barges into another Pokemon's nest and claims it as its own. It also will wrap itself with its tails to make itself look bigger.<strong>

"Alright Reaper! Use Icy Wind!" I shouted while berating myself for forgetting I only had ONE move that could hit Purugly!

"Stand still Purugly!" Mars said and the frozen wind hit Purugly's coat...are you kidding me? NOTHING!

"WHAT!" Barry shouted.

"Thick Fat..." I said growling. Mars laughed and smirked.

"Now Purugly! Use Bite!" Mars commanded. The next thing I remember seeing was a charging cat and Reaper being bit and struggling to escape.

"LET ME GO YOU VILE CAT!" Reaper shouted. Purugly responded by biting down harder.

"NO! REAPER USE ICY WIND!" I shouted panicking. Reaper tried to charge up the attack but couldn't...he was weakening fast.

"I'm...losing...conscious...ness..." Reaper said. My eyes widened and I took on a new persona.

"COME ON REAPER! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" I screamed as Mars laughed.

"It's too late! He's already too..." Mars started but was cut short...by Purugly's jaws opening forcefully.

"I'M...NOT...GOING...TO...GIVE...UP!" Reaper shouted as he pushed the jaws up and flew out of there, said jaws snapping close.

"WHAT!" Mars screamed as I grinned.

"Alright Reaper! Icy Wind! FULL BLAST!" I shouted. Reaper charged the Icy Wind but...it came out as an Ice Beam! Mars eyes widened as it froze Purugly even with its Thick Fat ability!

"W-W-W-What!" Mars screamed in disbelief. She recalled Purugly and growled.

"It's over Mars. Give up!" I shouted as she was pulling another Pokeball. She then put it back and frowned.

"Alright team! Move out! We go to Phase 2!" Mars said as the Grunts saluted and pulled out a pellet and threw it down creating a smokescreen. Once it cleared the Galactic Grunts and Mars...were gone. I grinned and so did Reaper as we fived each other. So we just defeated of the three Galactic Commanders! Right now though...we need to rest. That took a lot out of Reaper and me.

**Chapter 7 End!**

**Well well well! I must say this is becoming QUITE a popular fanfiction! More so than ANY of mine! Honestly I feel tears in my eyes when I see this many reviews. It makes me proud, knowing that you guys are enjoying this fanfic! Now let's see...for those of you who gave me OC's I will find a good spot to put them in and then well insert them. I will have them be introduced as you put and all that good jazz whenever they appear. Oh yes I also plan on pairing Vincent up with someone. Whether it be Mars, who I will make 15 or 16, Dawn, Alyssa, an OC, etc. Any way just tell me if there's anyone you want to see Vincent with. And as you can see I have put a new poll up about Vincent recieving training. Right now it is tied between training with Riley and Marlene and just training with Riley. Please vote so I can have the results ready to be used. I have no set date for the poll to end except...I want everyone who wants to vote, have voted by the...24th I guess. Maybe less, who knows? Now for the story stats...-Jaw drops and I almost faint- ALMOST 900 VISITORS! -Eyes widen- ALMOST 1,100 HITS! NOW THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE! Now...I honestly want to cry. This is truly becoming an amazing fanfiction is it not? Well, don't worry folks. I promise you that this fanfiction WILL NOT become like another and forgotten! No! I swear by the name of Kami this fic WILL NOT DIE! THERE WILL BE NO MADNESS! ONLY SPARTA! Er...random moment there. But anyway like always, enjoy the chapter and await for thy next! Blazing Eternal**

OC Form.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	8. Oreburgh City! With Mars!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 8: Oreburgh City! With Mars!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

After our quick rest we quickly found ourselves approached by a man wearing a purple suit with five watch-like objects in hand.

"Are you the ones who stopped Team Galactic from the takeover?" He asked.

"Yes sir...but all the credit goes to Vincent, he was the one who sprang into action as soon as he saw a problem." Dawn said smiling as I turned a light shade of red.

"I see...but you are all travelling together are you not? Then please, it would please me if you were to take these Poke'tchs and use them. They are watches like no other! They tell time, have a calculator, a pedometer, and a party screen!" He said. Ah yes! I remember these! Quite a handy tool last I recall! I was handed a jet black Poke'tch and I put it on and smiled. I absolutely LOVE the color black. Turning to my fellow comrades I saw their Poke'tch colors. Lucas got red, Dawn got pink, Barry got green, and Alyssa got a light blue. The man then turned back to us.

"By the way...the Poke'tchs have a...downloadable function. Meaning you can collect more apps from other people. Speaking of which, come see me after you go to Oreburgh City and battle against the Gym Leader, Roark. I'll be waiting!" He said as he walked back to the building. We turned and then looked out at Route 203. We looked at each other, nodded, and walked completely in sync out into the new route. There we saw some trainers going against each other, and some even doubling up! Then we saw the Pokemon on the route and almost dropped stupendously at the variety the one route had. Abra, Bidoof, Cubone, Kricketot, Lotad, Pineco, Shinx, Seedot, and Starly all gathered on one route! It was INCREDIBLE! Then we saw four Abra hovering over a Pokemon on the ground. It had a small body, a white...shirt I guess you could say, green hair, and a red horn coming from the front and the back. I took out my Pokedex and quickly scanned the Pokemon  
><strong><br>Name: Ralts  
>Nickname: None<br>Original Trainer: None  
>Species: Feeling<br>Gender: Female  
>Ability: Trace<br>Height: 1 foot, 4 inches  
>Weight: 14.6 lbs<br>Sinnoh Number: 157  
>National Number: 280<br>Type: Psychic  
>Level: 6<br>Moves: Confusion, Growl  
>Description: It rarely shows itself infront of people but will bring itself to appear and come closer to those with a cheerful disposition. It also uses the horn on its head to sense others' emotions.<strong>

"Just hold on little sister! We will find some help!" One of the four Abra said in a feminine voice as it found us and stopped all movement.

"B-B-Brother...humans...five of them..." The same Abra said as the one called "Brother" turned and growled.

"I'll take care of them!" He said charging up a Shadow Ball.

"What is he doing!" Dawn cried out. I put down my pack and turned to Reaper who in turn nodded to me.

"Alright Reaper! I want you to wait and charge up your own Ice Beam!" I said as Reaper began to charge and focus on said ice attack. The Abra threw the Shadow Ball and I opened my eyes which I closed for the time being.

"Strike now!" I said as Reaper shouted.

"FALL BEFORE MY MIGHT!" Reaper said as he unleashed the Ice Beam upon the Shadow Ball which exploded causing dirt and dust to fly covering all of our visions. Now's the chance! I ran into the cloud of smoke and found the Ralts on her side, her breathing heavy, her body incredibly warm to the touch, and her forehead even hotter. She was sick. I picked her up and then found myself surrounded by the four Abra and I cursed in German. I wasn't fluent with it, but I knew a few words...most of which were curses.

"_Verdammt_!" I cursed loudly looking for an opening.

"Put our sister down! NOW!" The Brother Abra said already charging another Shadow Ball.

"I'm trying to help her!" I shouted.

"No, you're just going to contain her in another one of those...things!" One of the sisters said.

"No I'm not! I don't capture sick, or ill Pokemon! I only want to help her!" I said. The other sisters growled and charged up their own Shadow Ball attacks.

"Wait! This...human...his words are...sincere. He truly does wish to help little sister!" The Brother said shocking me, Reaper, and the sisters.

"Brother..." Another sister started.

"Alight human..." Brother started.

"I'd appreciate it if you would call me Vincent." I said.

"Alright then...Vincent. I will allow you to help our sister. But if you imprison her inside one of those demonic objects, not even Arceus will save you from a Brother's Wrath." Brother said to which I nodded and told Reaper to go and grab my bag. He brought it over and I opened it up.

"Was she attacked by anything?" I asked.

"If I recall correctly, she was attacked by a Beedrill's Poison Sting attack. But...as you can see none of us have any Pecha Berries..." The same sister said. I then pulled out a small bottle filled with antidote.

"Where was she stung?" I asked.

"The stomach." Brother started. This Beedrill went straight for a vital point. If it struck anywhere else, then time wouldn't have been so serious. But this however...

"How long ago?" I asked hoping it was not too late.

"About ten minutes ago. She started feeling dizzy about...well the same time you and your friends came in." Brother said. I then sprayed the bottle, the ENTIRE bottle, onto her stomach. Not even a minute later I was getting results as her eyes opened, her body cooled, and her forehead temperature decreased.

"W-W-Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"You're safe little sister. Vincent here, saved you from the poison." Brother said.

"Vincent?" She asked turning to me as I smiled and waved.

"Hi." I said as Reaper nodded.

"T-Thank you." She said turning a slight red. I set her down, stood pushed my pack onto my shoulders and brushed my legs off along with my shorts.

"No problem. Maybe someday we'll, meet again." I said but was then stopped by a Confusion from her.

"...you." She said. What?

"I uh...couldn't hear that." I said.

"...with you." She said. Oh God, she's incredibly shy isn't she?

"Oh for the love of Arceus! Speak up!" Brother said.

"Take me with you!" She said surprising me as the four Abra grinned.

"MUCH clearer that time." One of the sisters said. I turned in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Hmm...this will be interesting won't it Vincent?" Reaper asked. I pulled out a Pokeball and she walked up to it and smacked, like literally SMACKED, the button and she disappeared inside the ball. After rolling four times it dinged. Capture complete! I sent out my new member and she shook herself.

"Sister...how is it inside those...Pokeball thingies?" Brother asked.

"Not that bad!" She said surprising us all.

"Well! If they're truly not that bad then maybe we were wrong about humans! Not all of them are as they seem!" Brother said as the others nodded. I picked up my new friend and thought.

"Harumi...Spring Beauty...weird how that suddenly popped into my head." I said as she smiled.

"Harumi...I like it!" She said saying it once more.

"Hehehe! Well Vincent, take care of our sister! And you may be right! Our paths may cross again someday!" Brother said as me, Harumi, and Reaper left the scene and the family of four disappeared.

"What happened!" Dawn shouted out looking around.

"It seems to be that the Abra cast some sort of psychic freeze only enabling you, and me to move around." Reaper said. I looked at Reaper and at Harumi who was now sleeping. Makes sense, she was near Death's door not even two minutes ago.

"Well..." I started as I filled them in on what happened and how I got my new team member.

"Some story!" Lucas said and I nodded, then looked up.

"Come on guys. I'd like to be in Oreburgh by night." I said as they nodded and we began to hurry up and get into Oreburgh City. Once there Lucas went to the Pokemon Center to book us some rooms, Dawn got supplies, Alyssa went immediately to take a bath, Barry went to the mines to look around and I went north into Route 207 from which I found a SURPRISING sight. There she was...Team Galactic Commander Mars, sleeping on the ground, shivering, her Purugly being used as a pillow and blanket, trying to keep warm. I walked over and shook her to which she jumped up immediately and froze.

"B-B-B-Brat!" She said shivering. I put my hands up in the "I mean no harm" fashion.

"Why were you sleeping on the ground?" I asked. She said nothing but frowned.

"..." She said, no words coming out of her mouth.

"Come on. Tell me." I said. She then teared up and broke like a dam.

"I lost my job ok! And its all because of you!" She screamed as she cried her whole body shaking. I walked over to her, embraced her and let her cry into my shirt. She turned red but continued crying.

"Mars, Team Galactic is better off without you anyways. A beautiful girl like yourself amongst a team full of crooks, criminals, and worse all led by a man who is clearly off his rocker? No, it is better you're out of there. You can finally have the life you wanted, a normal life without fear of getting jail time or worse." I said. Wait, wait, wait! Hold the f'ing phone! Did I just call Mars beautiful? Someone who is like four years older than me, beautiful? I truly MUST be losing myself. She then pushed the full weight of her body against me and we both fell onto the ground, her on top of me...oh God, Reaper, you better not say a WORD about this. But then I noticed a small black card fell from her pocket. I picked it up and found out, its her Team Galactic card.

**Team Galactic Access Card  
>Name: Savannah Snow<br>Codename: Mars  
>Height: 5' 5"<br>Weight: 97 lbs  
>Birthdate: November 13th, 1996<br>Parents: Unknown  
>Position: Commander<br>Pokemon: Purugly and Zubat  
>Access Level: 4<strong>

Mars, er...Savannah noticed instantly and pocketed the card.

"Savannah eh?" I said as she turned even redder.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." She said looking away.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl..." I said as she turned the color of a strawberry. I wonder if I can call her "Ichigo" now...wait though. Why in the name of Arceus am I calling my enemy beautiful? Wait...her birthday's on November 13th, 1996! That's only a year older than me! She's only fifteen! Phew...that's not weird at all...like literally compared to somethings I've read, that's not weird whatsoever.

"S-Shut up baka..." Savannah said quietly. I picked her up in which she squeaked and walked off with Reaper, and Purugly behind. We walked inside the Pokemon Center and I let her down and my friends looked at me weird to which I waved off and led Savannah into the cafeteria. My team came in, ate and then Lucas broke it to me.

"She's going to have to sleep in your room." He said and instantly my world broke.

"What?" I asked confirming.

"Yeah. The Pokemon Center's full on rooms. She's going to have to sleep in yours. Me and Dawn are sleeping together as are Barry and Alyssa(1)." Lucas said as I sighed. Fine then.

"Ok...just if she attacks me during my sleep, I'm going to give you the same treatment." I said as Savannah followed me. I set up on the ground and she turned to me.

"You don't have to sleep on the ground. You can sleep...with...me..." She said slowly turning red. I shook my head.

"I'm fine on the ground. I'm a gentleman. The lady gets the bed and I get the floor. I'm fine with it." I said closing my eyes. Then I got up and got on the otherside of Savannah and got in the bed. Reaper...but it seems to be Mars er...Savannah didn't mind it. I closed my eyes and awoke in the middle of the night hearing sniffling.

"No...please stop...hitting me..." Savannah said crying. I wiped away her tears, wrapped my arms around her waist, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and closed my eyes all with one thought in mind...what the hell is happening with me?

**Chapter 8 End!**

**Well my people! I will say I am appreciating the number of reviews I am getting for this fanfiction. But...I have noticed only two for Chapter 7. Is the fanfiction getting old? Am I doing something wrong? Please let me know if I'm doing something wrong, because I want to fix whatever problem there may he as soon as possible! Buon viaggio and buona fortuna, Blazing Eternal!**

**Oh yeah you probably noticed the 1 besides Lucas pairing Vincent and Mars(Savannah). Well take a guess of what it is...pairings! Yes, Lucas with Dawn, and Barry with Alyssa! Oh yeah and that poll about who Vincent should be with? Well I came to a consensus and decided. Vincent's going to be with Savannah/Mars. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, seeing as it was longer than usual!**

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	9. Tag Team Gym Leader Battle?

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 9: Tag Team Gym Leader Battle?

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

I awoke in the middle of the night seeing the bathroom light on. I got out of bed and walked towards the light and my eyes then widened. Mars was there a knife in her hand pointed directly at her heart. As she thrust it I ran in and she turned just centimeters away from the destination. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was and had been crying.

"W-W-Why s-s-stop m-me?" She asked dropping the knife. I couldn't come up with the right words but...I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Because I like you." I said turning a dark shade of red afterward. _Scheisser_! How come I can NEVER talk with girls without saying something stupid! Mars looked up at me.

"R-Really?" She asked her voice giving up on her there about. I had always like Mars better than Jupiter...I couldn't ever tell why though. Her looks maybe? Her voice? I don't know...but here she was knife close by...and she could just kill herself.

"Y-Yeah I do Mars..." I said my face turning an even brighter red. She walked up to me and hugged me. I felt my body heat up and she only kept her iron vicegrip on me. I backed out of the door way and then landed on the bed after tripping on my shoe. She landed on top of me and our faces were less than an inch from each other. Our faces lit up like candles and we looked away. She got off of me and laid back down on the bed. I looked at the clock and it said: 2:34 AM. I wasn't asleep that long seeing as I woke up at 12:21 AM

"So..." Mars said getting back under the blankets.

"So..." I said doing the same.

"Night?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah...night." I said closing my eyes. I awoke several hours later as I turned and saw Mars gone. I jumped up, looked in the bathroom and sighed with relief seeing she wasn't there...nor was the knife. I dressed grabbed my bags, and ran out of the room. I ran into the lobby seeing everyone there...Mars and all! The gang turned to me and waved to me. Reaper came out from the ground and Harumi turned to me smiling as she held up her arms. I chuckled, picked her up and she hugged me the best she could. I returned the hug and then let her down.

"Mornin' everyone." I said as I turned to Mars.

"So...how'd you sleep?" Dawn asked Mars. Mars gulped and turned away blushing a bright red. Alyssa giggled, and Barry chuckled

"I...I slept well..." Mars said. Then Dawn and Alyssa grabbed hold of one of Mars' arms. She looked around scared and tried to squirm free.

"You two check out the Gym, we're taking Mars to the store to get some new clothes." Dawn said as they started to walk off.

"Its Savannah!" I said. They turned and nodded smiling. They then continued to walk off after letting go.

"Already getting to know her Vincent?" Reaper asked. Just then Purugly came right in behind me.

"Morning Purugly." I told her. She meowed not saying anything then looked around for Mars.

"Searching for the _chica_?" I asked. Purugly nodded and I sighed.

"Wish we could help but...knowing Dawn and Alyssa, she doesn't want anyone disturbing them while they work with their new piece of 'Art'." Lucas said. Purugly nodded and we walked out of the Pokemon Center and to the Gym. Once we opened the doors we already saw a battle going on. The match was between two Youngsters their Geodudes hitting each other with Rollouts.

"Alright KJ! TJ! Enough!" A man in his early-twenties shouted. He came in wearing a red mining hat, a gray overcoat, a black undershirt, gray pants, and gray boots. He had a vibrant purple hair and wore glasses which covered his eyes.

"Yes sir!" They shouted as the Geodude's stopped and went back to their master's who walked to seperate sides. Just then a male about the age of 13 came in panting. He had brown hair with a slight front sloop, freckles on his face located well...basically almost everywhere, blue eyes and a good height of 5'4". He wore a dark blue hoodie with a pair of denim jeans and white shoes. In behind him though came a Piplup and Pikachu. The three were panting and chuckled.

"We made it..." He said. Just then the man came walking over to them.

"You here to battle against Roark the Gym Leader?" He asked. The teen nodded, and the man chuckled.

"Good to meet you then! I'm accepting Gym Battles but...seeing as there's four of you taking you on one at a time would be boring so...I'm doing double battles!" Roark said as we all looked surprised. I then grinned and walked forward.

"I'm going first!" I said my eyes full of a determined fire. Just then the male stepped forward nodding.

"M-Me too!" He said.

"Alright! DAMION! Come on out here!" Roark shouted as a Hiker came into the room. He had a Graveler behind him.

"Yeah?" He asked as the Graveler stopped.

"Feel like an excercise?" Roark asked as Damion nodded. The two stepped onto their side as did me and my partner.

"Alright! This match will be between Roark Hyouta and Damion McLauren both from Canalave City and the challengers..." The ref started. Oh...crap...I didn't think of that! Wait...yes I did! I came from Johto!

"Vincent Valentine from Violet City, Johto!" I shouted stepping up to the square.

"G-Garrett Harrison, from Petalburg City, Hoenn!" Garrett shouted stepping up to the plate too.

"Vincent Valentine from Violet City, located in Johto and Garrett Harrison from Petalburg City, located in Hoenn! If the challengers would pick their Pokemon!" The ref shouted. I nodded as I begun to pick Reaper.

"Alright! R..." I was then cut off by Purugly coming infront of me. Purugly wanted to battle for ME!

"Don't act too surprised. I'd rather do SOMETHING besides waiting." Purugly said as I nodded chuckling. Garrett picked Piplup who walked up and put a hand on its chest smiling. Roark picked out an Aerodactyl and Damion picked out his...oh sweet Kami...we're going up against a Graveler...

"The challengers have decided! Vincent Valentine with a Purugly, Garrett Harrison with a Piplup, Roark Hyouta with his Aerodactyl, and Damion McLauren with his Graveler! This will be a Tag Battle the trainers are not allowed to switch Pokemon! This will also be a 3-on-3 Tag Battle! LET THE MATCH...BEGIN!" The ref shouted as I got on my game face. The battle for the Coal Badge...has begun!

**Chapter 9 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! As you can see I put in a little...nudge to our main hero's emotion confliction. Now you're probably all wondering when will this guy finally figure out he actually likes her and actually does something about it? Well...if you ask me very nicely and give me cookies and call me Supreme Overlord of this Universe then I will have him tell her soon. But anyway to those of you who actually LIKE the OC(Vincent)/Savannah(Mars) pairing, well then I salute thee mein comrade! Yes I know a bit of German! What? Think the Verdammt from last chapter was truly him? No! I do know some but they truly are curses. Some will be mentioned. Curses? Maybe. Who knows? But anyway like always, I hope you enjoyed! Oh and I apologize in advance if this chapter's...not up to par like normal. Some stuff's going on and well...as you can see that's where I got my Savannah Suicide Attempt.**

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	10. Vincent & Garrett vs Roark & Damion

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 10: Vincent & Garrett vs. Roark & Damion!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

Now...I'm adding a new session...REVIEW REPLIES! Yes thats right! Review replies! Some of you know me for this and some others for replying to reviews and well...I was actually debating on this so...I decided, "Eh, why not? It'll show them I care!" and well here we have our awesome Review Reply Corner! With your host...me! Starting with Chapter 9 reviews of a current status!  
><strong>Chapter 9:<br>Godly345: **Well thank you! I'll be eating cookies for breakfast, lunch, snack, and dinner eating on a throne! I knew someone enjoys my work!  
><strong>8Tyedye8:<strong> Hmm...I don't know about that there, re-alert the story? I don't know I'm not that good with computer fixing anyway  
><strong>Cutie Kyuubi:<strong> Nice name by the way, I always enjoyed the Kitsune/Kyuubi/Juubi series, they're so cool! And I'm not sure if Brock's going to make an appearance. If he does Ash is going to follow in then, I don't know why but I can't imagine them seperated, but anyway thanks for the OC!  
><strong>Daughter of Kabegami: <strong>Interesting name, and wow! I've never seen ANYONE nerd out like that! I just KNEW there were Pokemon nerds like me!

**Chapter 8:  
>Pokestets23: <strong>Thanks for the confidence man, you've probably been one of the ones who've stuck with me my whole Pokemon fanfic writing career and for that, I thank you.  
><strong>ThreeBlackNoises:<strong> Well thank you! I've always believed that everyone has a second chance no matter how evil or how impure, everyone has a second chance in my eyes...except in some cases Sasuke...depends on my mood.  
><strong>Godly345: <strong>Ah yes, mi amigo, I can see you were the only one that wanted Vincent to be paired Mars...either that or the only one who said anything. But anyway thank you again.  
><strong>Bleach2121XX: <strong>Well! Detailed OC and a fellow Zelda fan I see? And done on an iPod touch? Damn...I envy you...but anyway nice, not the 1st time I've heard son of a Rocket scientist, and probably not the last either.  
><strong>Daughter of Kabegami: <strong>I knew your name looked familiar...I got this feeling of deja vu seeing it. But I'm not sure if you sent it or not, I'll check...probably did however and I'm just acting dumb but, resend/send it alright? Thanks.

**Chapter 7:  
><strong>**Pokestets23: **Why thank you! Glad you think it is!  
><strong>Pokegeek13: <strong>Like I told 'Stets: Thank you! And knowing me, I'm updating soon!  
><strong>Godly345: <strong>Haha! My friend I like your thinking! I actually had this pairing in mind once I started literally writing the final chapter in class. I ain't giving any details however so don't try. And besides...I can't find the paper of it anyway so...yeah.

**Chapter 6:  
>Pokestets23: <strong>-I chuckle- Do I have to say it again? Thank you!  
><strong>Darkromdemon:<strong> Thanks, glad to know you enjoy and approve this story! I actually feel like Uncle Sam right now. I want you in Blazing Eternal's army!

**Chapter 5:  
>G.M: <strong>Well I wouldn't call it a LoZ/Pokemon crossover, we won't see Link or Zelda running around with a...actually scratch that. It MAY happen but if it does it'll be hidden very well! Promise!  
><strong>Pokestets23: <strong>They truly do, I honestly like Duskull more than most Pokemon except for a few others. But they indeed do have interesting personalities.  
><strong>Jayvee1669: <strong>Alrighty then! Ket will be introduced soon enough I promise ya! **  
><strong>**phealDude: **Nah, no you aren't, just because you forget one thing doesn't mean anything. I do it all the time, I believe it's called...spazism. But anyone alright, I'm fine with that.  
><strong>Eonhunter357: <strong>Glad to know you like the idea, makes me wonder though...am I the only one who has done a work like this? Where someone gets sucked inside a game? I've never heard of Duskull being called adorable before...I wonder if Reaper would like to know that?

**Chapter 3:  
><strong>**Cutie Kyuubi:** Nice OC, and could I change it to Albright? I don't know why but it looks...nicer like that. And is Flopsy the only Pokemon Krystal, is going to have?  
><strong>Jayvee1669: <strong>Alright, I'll fit Ket where I see fit! Probably going into Floaroma Town, alrighty?  
><strong>SphealDude: <strong>Ah! Now THIS one is going to be fun! Fitting in the Hoenn Champion? -Snaps and points at him- I like your style! As you can probably see I crashed and burned on my Tohari Adventures...I still haven't gotten over that but anyway hey! This one is going to be fun!

**Chapter 2:  
>Pokegeek<strong>**: **Glad you think so dude!  
><strong>Species Unknown:<strong>...GET ISRAPHEL AWAY FROM ME! I WILL HAVE XEPHOS AND HONEYDEW OWN YOU! Er...HIM! AH FORGET IT! But anyway I will!  
><strong>Amekoryuu: <strong>Is that Japanese for something? I absolutely LOVE Japanese culture! And yes, I like putting in that bit of...shortness for a poll like that. I honestly (as shown by chapter 3) let Vincent grab his 1st Pokemon, much more interesting that he caught it instead of recieving it like always.  
><strong>8Tyedye8:<strong> I know, my writing has been a little...off for a bit it seems. But anyway Mudkip are going to be on someone elses team, thats a promise!

**Chapter 1:  
>Me:<strong>...-My eye twitches- Oh sweet Kami above. -Places gun against my head and squeezes the trigger- TOO MANY!

But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!

"The challengers have decided! Vincent Valentine with a Purugly, Garrett Harrison with a Piplup, Roark Hyouta with his Aerodactyl, and Damion McLauren with his Graveler! This will be a Tag Battle the trainers are not allowed to switch Pokemon! This will also be a 3-on-3 Tag Battle! LET THE MATCH...BEGIN!" The ref shouted as I got on my game face. The battle for the Coal Badge...has begun!

"Alright Graveler! Use Rock Throw on Piplup!" Damion shouted as Graveler rolled over to a stack of large rocks. He picked up two of them and threw them at Garrett's Piplup who's eyes widened and it ran in a circle.

"Purugly use Water Pulse!" I shouted as Purugly inhaled and exhaled water soundwaves which hit the rocks and blew them back. They hit Graveler who flew and hit another rock.

"Graveler!" Damion shouted as Graveler got out and man did he look madder than ever! Graveler picked up a boulder an actual BOULDER and threw it which literally FLEW at Purugly.

"OH ARCEUS! HELP ME!" Purugly meowed loudly. She looked around and ran but Graveler threw another just as the 1st one hit.

"Piplup! Help out Purugly by using Water Gun on Graveler!" Garrett said as Piplup inhaled and exhaled a large stream of water which hit Graveler in the stomach making it drop the boulder it held. Graveler held its arms infront of him and then curled up into a ball and begun to roll at Piplup.

"Good! Now Aerodactyl, use your Air Cutter on Purugly!" Roark shouted. Aerodactyl's wings glowed white as it flapped said wings shooting waves of wind at Purugly.

"Purugly dodge it and then Water Pulse!" I shouted as Purugly jumped. She then inhaled and exhaled the same soundwaves of water at Aerodactyl like before. This one however was point blank. Aerodactyl fell and I heard not one growl but two. One from Roark and the other from Damion. I then turned over to Garrett and saw his Piplup was now a Prinplup. Then I saw Graveler was KO'ed..._verdammt_. That was one strong attack. They both recalled their fainted Pokemon and just as they brought out their second a man burst in.

"Roark! We have a problem!" The man shouted. He was a normal scientist with the normal height and coat.

"What's the problem Rob?" Roark asked running over.

"Team Galactic! They've taken over the museum!" The man named Rob said as I ran out instantly Purugly not far behind. We entered the museum and saw a man about the height of 5' 8" standing infront of Savannah. He had blue hair which was spiky and stood up everywhere. He wore the same uniform as former Commander Mars.

"Vhat are you doing here _Fraulein_ Mars?" He asked in a heavy German accent.

"I...I've given up my life of crime Neptune." Savannah said. Neptune then raised an eyebrow.

"So you have given up on _Leiter_ Cyrus' dream? Such a shame! You bring disgrace and dishonor to Team Galactic's name!" Neptune shouted at her in which she flinched and turned away.

"I realized the truth! Cyrus is a nut! He is insane! He cares about creating a world where..." She was then cut off as everyone heard a loud smack and something hit the floor. Neptune...just smacked...Mars...

"You insolent child! How DARE you call _Leiter_ Cyrus insane! For that I will..." His rant was then cut short...by me.

"HEY! _ARSCHLOCH_!" I shouted literally giving off energy like that of Satan. He turned so fast I swore he got whiplash.

"I am not an _arschloch_!" He shouted.

"YOU JUST SLAPPED SOMEONE WHOM I CARE DEEPLY ABOUT! FOR THAT I'M GOING TO END YOU!" I shouted as I held my arms in a Kamehameha position. I then felt a ball of blue energy charge up in between the space.

"Vhat in _Gott_'s name is he doing?" Neptune asked. I then roared and I felt the energy roll off in waves

(Unknown place: Same time)  
>A man in his mid-twenties looked up his blue eyes glowing as a Lucario dropped besides him.<p>

"Master..." The Lucario started. The man nodded.

"I know...he has awaken..." The man said.

"Should we begin to go?" Lucario asked. The man nodded and grabbed a small blue and brown egg he had out and put it in his pack which was bundled to protect it from harm.

"Yes...the young Aura Master is to be awaiting us soon." The man said as they began to walk off.

(Oreburgh Museum: Same time)

"DIE!" I shouted releasing the ball of energy at him. It hit him and exploded which sent him flying and he hit the wall dropping unconscious. The Galactic Grunts swarming him ran over and I fell to my knees and finally my face, unconscious.

**Cha****pter 10 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! So! As you can see Vincent & Garrett go up against Roark and Damion, but the match is interrupted by Team Galactic...then Vincent awakens his previously latent Aura Powers and totally kicks the new Commander Neptune's butt! But anyway all in all R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words used this chapter  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	11. This Is Truly A Sad Day Indeed

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 11: This...is Truly a Sad Day Indeed...

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Ah! As you can see...! -I'm pushed down and Vincent comes up from behind-

Vincent: We're now approaching the 50 Reviews mark! -Screen suddenly turned to the right towards Mars-

Mars: Indeed we are! I also want to thank Blazing Eternal for giving Vincent the ability to kick Neptune's ass all the way to Mt. Coronet!

Everyone: -Nods-

Ah but anyway! Lets get the reviews done!

Vincent: This first one is from...Godly345! How ya doing man? Yes, this chapter was unexpected, and yes obviously he thought of doing it if well...he's doing it right now. And trust me Godly...killing him for harming Savannah-chan is MY job.

Lucas: This next one is actually from another...friend I guess. 8Tyedye8! And to be frank they're Aura Abilities not super...actually you can consider them that. And yes with the way Vincent Aura Blasted him, I'd be surprised if he had ANY left.

Barry: Alright! Stop hogging the spotlight! This next one is a...OC form...ugh...oh well. THANKS FOR THE OC CANDY LOVER!

Dawn: This one is from an anon reviewer! That's a first! But anyway I could but well...I want everyone to have a spotlight here! A Pokemon fanfic usually has a lot of characters right? BE's just recreating it!

Alyssa: Alright Ms. Albright! I understand but...could BE just add...like...one more or so? Just to help even it a bit?

Mars: Flametix? Quite an interesting name but I've seen...more interesting if not weirder...not in a bad way of course! But anyway thanks for the OC!

And so the tables have turned back to me! Teraunce! I'm glad you like the story! I'd rather not get rid of the poll chapters because well...I just like it the way it is. It gives me something to reflect upon so! Im keeping them up alright?

Garrett: What about me? Don't I get a review to read?

Vincent: Sorry kid, better luck next time.

Garrett: I'M NOT A KID! I'M AS OLD AS YOU!

Hey! You two! OH CRAP! -Ducks from incoming flying projectile-

Mars: Knock it off! HEY! -Narrowly sidesteps projectile-

ENOUGH! -Background turns black with thunder rumbling my voice deeper and older- You two will stop your petty squabble! I do not care if you are as old as one another I want you two to knock it off! If you don't...then may Kami have mercy on your souls! -Background and thunder ends-

Vincent & Garrett: Y-Y-Yessir!

But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!

"...He may never be able to battle again." I heard a male voice say as my eyes fluttered to life.

"Quiet! He's waking up!" I heard a female...Savannah! My eyes adjusted to the harsh yet bright light of the room as I then frowned upon realization of where I was...I was in a hospital...in the bed. I tried to sit up but screamed out in harsh pain. My entire side, and my hands were in pain by whatever cause. I was then pushed down gently by Savannah. I then looked arond and then finally at my hands. They were bandaged up. I didn't DARE take them off.

"Vincent wasn't it? Your hands and side are burnt badly. They were caused by...whatever you did to stop that Neptune guy...you may not be able to battle at all again." The doctor said. The same voice that told the others the same thing. My entire WORLD came crashing down upon me. Not able to battle? Ever? Oh Kami...

"Vincent..." Savannah started but stopped. The others whom I looked to turned away their expressions the same. Even Barry wasn't his normal happy-go-lucky self. The doctor left and so did everyone else...leaving me there to rot...to die basically alone. No one to share my sorrow. Then I chuckled. It made me wonder...how was Neptune holding up if I did this much damage to myself? Heh...I hope I hurt the bastard good. Then...came the tears. Uncontrolled, fast, and hard. Just like normal. The reality of my life came crashing back together again. Knowing I may never be able to battle again...and still not knowing anything about how I had come here and for what purpose...this...totally sucks. I layed back down and I heard the door open. A nurse came in. She was wearing a normal...white dress I believe and was holding a tray of food. Come on don't tell me I have to be SPOONFED! She was in about her mid-twenties and she sat down in the chair next to me. She then began to speak her voice soft and almost melodic.

"How are you today?" She asked. Did she just TRULY ask that?

"Well...lets see...to summarize it all right now...it sucks so far." I said bluntly.

"Yeah...that much WAS pretty obvious." She said as she took off the lid to the tray. Then my mouth watered and my eyes opened wide. Steak, teriyaki rice, and some Coca-Cola with a small pudding cup on the side! Hahaha! This may not be so bad after all! She then put the tray on some silver...tray-device-thing! Some...TDT lets call it that! And put the utensils beside it after unwrapping them. Then...after I tried the nurse fed me herself. It was one of the most embarassing things ever done in my life...most likely. But...as you can see I couldn't do anything right now...this BLOWS! I checked the clock besides me and saw the time was 8:23 PM...time for bed I guess...seeing as I can't do anything else. I lay my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes sleep quickly overtaking me...either that or they had me under some anethesia.

**Cha****pter 11 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! So! As you can see Vincent is now in the hospital and can't battle well due to his little hand problem! Not much to say here really...but anyway all in all R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	12. Savannah's Feelings

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 12: Savannah's Feelings

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

My friends! My loyal reviewers and readers! I...SALUTE THEE! THOU HAST GIVEN ME 50+ REVIEWS! Do any of you know HOW PROUD I am? Honestly, how many of you thought Into a Brand New World was going to crash and burn? Be honest here! But anyway...I may be doing some...cleaning up, meaning getting rid of some of the stories I NEVER work on. Yes, I know why? Well...simply put...clutter I guess can be said. But anyway, I will save the documents on WordPad, so they won't be truly lost! But anyway, enough with that! Now to the reviews! Starting off with...hmm...give me a sec. -Spins wheel with characters on it. It stops and lands on Alyssa's face-

Alyssa: Alright! This one is from...Teraunce! I saw and looked at it over BE's shoulder-

Creeper...

Alyssa: AM NOT! Ugh...but anyway, I looked at it over his shoulder and well we both enjoyed it...after he jumped of course.

Hey! I most certainly DID NOT!

Alyssa: Did too!

Did not!

Alyssa: Did-

Vincent: Enough! You're both acting like children!

Yeah well...look who's talking!

Vincent: -Facepalm- Am I the only one with sense here?

Dawn: No, now come along and finish the reviews!

Vincent: Got it. This one is from Darkflamedragon19! Glad you thought it was cool! And I'm certain none of you did either!

Barry: Now! My...-Is pushed out of the way by Garrett-

Garrett: No mine! This one is from Flametix with the rest of his OC form! Alrighty then! I gots it!

Barry: Ow...-Gets up and brushes self off- Who knew you could hit with the force of a tank? But anyway! This is from Candy! No problem for mentioning you! And its fine, as long as you gave me ALL the info needed for Kendra!

Savannah: My turn now! This is from...8Tyedye8! And yes! Anyone who reviews is a friend...except one CERTAIN person. I'm sure ALL of you know who that is. If not check BE's Hoenn fic and the 1st reviewer! I swear I hate that person!

Dawn: Calm down! Now, for Pokestets23! And 3 reviews for 9, 10, and 11! Haha! I got the best end of the deal! Thank you for thinking the story is original, and no! Hate Neptune! He hurt Savannah remember! But it does add identity too. And funny thing? BE's never been in the hospital as a patient only as a visitor. Not a broken bone, broken anything! It's ironic isn't it?

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

I awoke to the sound of an alarm. I turned and growled lightly pressing the button my hand slightly stinging. I've been in this damn hospital for almost a month! GOD! I can't do anything with my hands! I get visited by everyone though so...I guess that's a good thing. Everyone got their badges. Garrett, Barry, Lucas, Dawn, Alyssa even Savannah! Guess she's taking my change of heart to well...heart! Everyone...everyone except me...I then heard my door being knocked on and I sighed.

"Its open!" I shouted as the door handle turned and Savannah came in. She was holding a set of flowers with Reaper and Harumi right behind her...er forget that Reaper floating beside her and Harumi on her shoulder. Reaper floated infront of me and Harumi teleported to my chest and hugged me the best she could. I smiled slightly.

"Hey guys..." I said my voice taking on the same sad tone.

"Vincent...we heard what happened." Reaper said.

"Yeah! That was really brave!" Harumi said.

"But foolhardy. Stupid." I said as Savannah looked at me weirdly.

"You're...talking to your Pokemon...can you...understand them?" She asked. I then nodded.

"Yeah, that I can." I said. Her eyes widened and she looked atme in surprise.

"When?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Since...Sandgem Town." I said and she sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry..." She started.

"For what?" I asked. She then teared up. Then she began to cry.

"It's my fault you're in the hospital! It's my fault you're like this! If I didn't quit Team Galactic then this wouldn't have happened to you!" She shouted at me crying into my chest. I just wrapped what I could of my arms around her.

"No Savannah. It's not your fault." I said trying to soothe her. She only cried harder into my chest.

"Yes it is!" She exclaimed. I then gently took her by her shoulders and she looked at me her eyes again puffy and red this time with tears running down them.

"Savannah. No it isn't." I said still trying to soothe the crying girl.

"I...I'm...sorry...Vincent..." Savannah said as she captured my lips in a quick and chaste kiss. My eyes widened and then I closed them slowly responding. She...felt the same way about me? She liked me...like...I liked her? She must be...especially if she's kissing me. We parted from the kiss and she looked away red.

"I...I'm sorry." She said as Harumi giggled and Reaper chuckled.

"That's one way to talk some sense into you Vincent." Reaper said still chuckling.

"Yeah!" Harumi said still giggling. I just stuttered and sighed knowing it was no use. Soon enough though...I'll be out of here and we can continue afterward. Soon...just be patient.

**Chapter 12 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! My, my! MANY interesting things happened in this chapter! Everyone got their badges in the meantime Vincent included for saving the museum, and well...Savannah finally told Vincent about how she felt! R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	13. Released!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 13: Released!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Alright, I'm just going to finish this fast. -Spins wheel and it lands on Vincent's head-

Vincent: Ok. This is from Candy Lover. Heh. Glad you love the romance! And of course! You're a friend!

Savannah: Next is from...Cutie! How've you been? And no resubmitting will not be neccessary! It's fine the way it is!

Next is Vincent!

Vincent: What! But I just...-Is cut off by my hand-

Oh go with it! Besides...think of it as...my way of saying congrats with getting Mars!

Vincent & Savannah: -Faces turn bright red-

Hahaha!

Vincent: -Sigh- Alright! Next up is ThreeBlackNoises! And yes I know the chapters are kinda bite-sized but well as you can see I'm in the hospital...no action's gonna happen there!

Savannah: You skipped one...

Vincent: I did? OH! I did!

Savannah: I'll pick up the piece there. Hello 8Tyedye8! I...honestly think BE wasn't remembering that part about Ralts' or the fact he wasn't planning on bringing them in.

Ugh! Bash me while I'm still here why don't cha!

Vincent: Anyway! For this final review! Thank you Daughter of Kabegami! Again I understand it was short but still Hospital=No Action!

Now that that's done with! I say we get this story moving again. And everyone! Congratulate the new couple! -Is then hit in the forehead with a rock-

Vincent: LEAVE US BE!

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

It's been almost a week since mine and Savannah's coming together AKA us becoming a pair. She's been visiting much more often and so have the others. I've been told by the nurse that if my hands don't look bad then I can finally leave! It just makes me wonder...is what the doc said true? I may never battle again? Ah forget it! I don't want to ruin my mood now! Just then the doctor came in.

"Hello Vincent!" He said walking over to me.

"So today's the day?" I asked. He nodded as he began to take off the bandages wrapped around my hands. They were a healthy peach color. He looked surprised.

"What's with the surprise?" I asked.

"They're fully healed...the fact your hands were charred BLACK and now a peach makes no sense. None at all." He said. I then thought hard. If Aura caused this...then wouldn't Aura heal this? Yes it would! It all makes sense now!

"Come on doc, they're fine aren't they?" I asked. He then chuckled as he stepped away from the bed allowing me to get out. I did so, stood for my feet to get used to the feeling again and slowly made my way out of the room. Just as I exit Savannah walked to my former room and saw me. Her eyes widened, she smiled widely as she ran at me and embracing me in a hug. I chuckled and hugged her back. She let go of the hug and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're finally out." She said smiling as I stood and helped her up.

"Yeah. I finally am." I said as we began to walk out of the hospital holding hands. But...before we left Savannah handed me three Pokeballs. Three?

"We caught you a new Pokemon. A Ponyta. Female and...well you can see once we get outside." She said as we finally hit the entrance. Once I stepped outside I closed my eyes, reopened them inhaling the fresh air. I then took the Pokeball Savannah gave me and tossed it.

"Hit the stage Ember!" I said as a quadrupedal horse came out of the Pokeball. Then I say why Savannah told me that. My Ponyta...was a shiny Pokemon. The mane of her was blue. I checked her with my Pokedex.

**Name: Ponyta  
>Nickname: Ember<br>Original Trainer: Vincent  
>Species: Fire Horse<br>Gender: Female  
>Ability: Flash Fire<br>Height: 3 feet, 3 inches  
>Weight: 66.1 lbs<br>Sinnoh Number: 090  
>National Number: 077<br>Type: Fire  
>Level: 16<br>Moves: Ember, Flame Wheel, Hypnosis, Double Kick  
>Description: A Ponyta is very weak after birth. It can barely stand but it improves itself by stumbling and falling trying to keep up with its parents. Its hooves are also 10x harder than diamonds and will immediately kick any presense felt behind it.<strong>

So...she's my own Ponyta. My own...I then turned to Savannah and kissed her without a care in the world. I deserve to be happy! Ember trot up to me, nickered and rubbed her head along my side. It didn't burn oddly enough. I pet her after mine and Savannah's kiss and we decided to head back to the Pokemon Center, to which Savannah told me, everyone was waiting.

**Chapter 12 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! Yes, I know it's a little on the short side but again no action truly! But hey it all worked out! Vincent's finally out of the hospital and with a new girlfriend and Pokemon too! This truly is going to be an interesting fanfiction isn't it everyone? R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	14. Roark's Rematch!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 14: Roark's Rematch!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Not a lot of comments this chapter, understandable though! I only updated yesterday! But...I have an announcement to make, but I'll put it in big bold, italicized, underlined letters afterward! So! Let's do this shall we!

Vincent: Candy Lover! I kinda figured about that! And well...that's something you're gonna have to ask her won't it...-Is cut off abruptly-

Savannah: He's my boyfriend and I'll kiss him in public if I want to!

Vincent:...Or she can just tell you. But anyway still good to know.

Mars: Eleni, BE understands and he's updating ASAP.

Garrett: Cutie Kyuubi, I believe BE does plan on Ember...-Cut off-

I do!

Garrett: What is up with people today!

Alyssa: -Giggles- Last but not least, Teraunce, like said BE did read it.

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

First thing however, I'm going to the Gym! I NEED to get the Coal Badge! We made our way to the Gym, and found Roark inside.

"Roark!," I shouted. "I want an actual battle this time!"

"Alright Vincent! Two-on-two! Then let's get right to it! Shieldon!" Roark shouted tossing the Pokeball. Out popped a quadrupedal, cream Pokemon with a giant shield for its face.

"Okay! Reaper!" I shouted as Reaper came out of the ground.

"I'm ready!" Reaper shouted causing me to grin. I nodded and the ref shouted.

"Let the match between Shieldon and Duskull begin!" He shouted as I then point out with my hand.

"Reaper, Ominous Wind!" I shouted as Reaper began to glow a purple then shooting out various waves of purple wind.

"Shieldon, Iron Defense! Then Earth Power!" Roark shouted. Shieldon nodded and then glowed a dark gray. The Ominous Wind didn't even scratch it! The color faded and then the earth began to shake. The rocks rose and me, Reaper, and Savannah gulped. Then some dirt, and boulders. They then began to rapid fire at Reaper! I was...I was...flabbergasted! I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me!

"REAPER! ICE BEAM!" I shouted as Reaper inhaled and exhaled an icy beam which was several layers thick. The boulders, and rocks hit the ice nearly breaking through but...the dirt just smacked against it and dropped.

"Grr...Shieldon! Flash Cannon!" Roark shouted as Shieldon opened his mouth and a small ball of gray began to glow, then grow and it was fired.

"Alright Reaper, counter with a...Shadow Ball!" I shouted as Reaper eye-grinned and nodded as he held his hands infront of him. There was a small ball of black, and purple which continuously grew and was then fired which his the Flash Cannon...and then exploded both Pokemon nearby. Once the smoke that formed, cleared...both Pokemon were out cold. I chuckled and brought Reaper back as I grabbed the Greatball which held Ember in out. Savannah turned to me and nodded. Roark then tossed his next Pokemon...a Rampardos. I then immediately gulped. The large Pokemon eyed me and snorted.

**Name: Rampardos  
>Nickname: ?<br>Original Trainer: Roark  
>Species: Head Butt<br>Gender: Male  
>Ability: Mold Breaker<br>Height: 5 feet, 3 inches  
>Weight: 226 lbs<br>Sinnoh Number: 037  
>National Number: 409<br>Type: Rock  
>Level: 15<br>Moves: Zen Headbutt, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Head Smash  
>Description: Its powerful headbutt has enough strength to shatter most durable objects. Its skull is as hard as iron and if two were to headbutt each other their foot-thick skulls would prevent them from fainting.<strong>

"Ember! You've got this!" I shouted as she nodded to me her previous fear gone and now replaced with courage. She then pawed the ground whinnying. She knew she was going to do this and win!

"Rampardos, Head Smash!" Roark shouted as Rampardos roared loudly, leaned over and charged at Ember his head gray with an amazing speed.

"Ember, dodge then counter with Double Kick!" I shouted as she charged away from the Charging Rampardos and then immediately ran over and quickly struck Rampardos in the stomach with two hooves. He flinched, then swung around hitting Ember in the side making her fly into another pillar. She got up shook herself off then whinnied. She then gave a glare.

"Heh, Rampardos! Zen Headbutt!" Roark shouted as Rampardos head glowed purple and then literally FLEW at her.

"Ember, Hypnosis!" I shouted and both Roark's, and Rampardos' eyes widened as Ember shot out yellow soundwaves at Rampardos making his eyes droop and then fall sending him crashing into the ground.

"No! Rampardos! Wake..." Roark was cut off by my command.

"Double Kick and continue on!" I shouted. Ember nodded and began double kicking the sleeping Rampardos damaging him more and more. Then Rampardos' loud and noisy snores fell silent...was it over? Then without warning Rampardos shot up and threw Ember off of him sending her flying towards me! My eyes widened and I jumped up and caught her...only with pain in my hands and arms. Once I landed I put her down and she turned to me and licked my face. She then went on the field again. By this time Rampardos was panting as was Ember...but I did the most damage. I was winning.

"Rampardos! Zen Headbutt once more!" Roark shouted.

"Ember! Use your namesake! MAX POWER!" I shouted as Ember's blue flames shot up, she inhaled and then exhaled a stream of blue, white, and almost greenish flames. Did she just...use Flamethrower? It ate Rampardos and then once she ended it, Rampardos was on the ground unconscious. I grinned, then smiled, and jumped up in joy like a madman! Ember whinnied, and trot around the battlefield. Roark grinned, grabbed the Coal Badge from in his pocket and handed it to me. I brought out my badge case, and put it inside the 1st slot. I had just got my Coal Badge! Then I was kissed yet again on the lips by Savannah. Roark then handed me a small disc.

"Stealth Rock. One of the moves I want you to have. You honestly did a lot for me that day. The day when that Neptune guy came to the museum. I just want you to know, you did more than stop him. You stopped my life from being destroyed. And for that...I want to give you a fossil. Which one do you want however, is the question. The..." He was cut off by my reply.

"I'd like the Old Amber." I said smiling as he grinned and handed me a pocket size bronze excuse me AMBER colored stone. I swear I saw an eye inside it.

"Good choice, you have an Aerodactyl now. One of the best Pokemon and least commonly picked." He said. He then told me, once I got out of the Gym and went to the museum, I could give it to someone and then I can get the Aerodactyl back out of its preservated state.

**Chapter 14 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! Alright, I bet you're all DYING to know why I told you I have an announcement, no? _I'm going camping for the weekend! So I won't be back until Sunday at noon! And this camping trip, starts tomorrow AKA Friday, at 4:30 I believe! Not enough time to update another_ chapter!**** So anyway, that's my announcentment in which I had to make! And once again, for the 7 millionth time...R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	15. Amber, the Aerodactyl

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 15: Amber, the Aerodactyl!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

OK! Not going to spend a lot of time on this! Which is why I'm going to read them all!

Pokestets23: Yes, Aerodactyl should prove to be challenging indeed! And don't worry about critisicism! And yes, I know that she's having a difficult time right now! And thank you for letting me know that. I thought I had gotten her character wrong or she was too OOC at first!

Thebeastifiedone: Thank you...and how do you know he's going to get a Riolu?

Erockhp7: Thank you for the OC! I'll try and find out where I can fit Erik! But tell me what this "Inferno" move is. And I will, I'd rather not have him too overpowered now, but at least build him up from his stages. I'd probably underlevel though to like...16-19 or so alright?

MewBladeXxX: Yes, but you have to remember, his character...simply put if based off of me. If I was brought into the world of Pokemon I'd most likely be like: "How'd I get here? Pff...when do I become a trainer is more like it! I wanna catch me some Pokemon!", and thank you for Chyna. And yes, I actually AM 14 years old and almost 6 feet tall...I blame my genetics.

Godly345: -Chuckles evilly- Yes! There will be other Galactic Commanders besides Neptune, Saturn, and Jupiter! One of which will be introduced in this chapter!

Darkria Defender: A new reviewer! Nice to meet you! Glad you like the story! I promise not to put this story down! That is a definite promise! I will write this story to the end!

Candy Lover: Glad you think Ember is awesome! And I believe she does learn Hypnosis by breeding! It does make her special and it makes you think...who are her parents?

Teraunce: Alright, I'll do my best! And it's fine, took me quite a while once the new games came out for me to remember what each of the Pokemon were!

Cutie Kyuubi: Haha! Of course! Maybe someday we'll meet, and I'll take you camping!

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

As me and Savannah entered the museum I looked around and found the sudden silence unsettling...everyone was staring at me...and it made me uncomfortable. Almost as if everyone was seeing through my clothes or something! I made my way over to a scientist and flashed him the Old Amber and his eyes widened. He then gently, yet shakily grabbed the Amber and ushered us outback to which we followed. Outside was a machine and he placed it on it. He pressed some buttons and a beam of light hit the amber and it glowed white. Then we saw the machine was connected to one not too far away. There we saw an Aerodactyl coming from the amber. Once the process was completed the Aerodactyl opened its eyes...and shrieked breaking the glass. All of our eyes widened and it flew towards me. I turned, then jumped down and before I hit the ground I was up in the sky! My eyes widened and I looked around. One thought only went through my head. I'M GOING TO DIE!

"Purugly! Use Water Pulse!" Savannah shouted as Purugly shot those same soundwaves at the Aerodactyl. It hit and the Aerodactyl went down with me in its jaws. Savannah's eyes widened and she ran towards our drop-point.

(My location: Same time)

Ugh...my head...where am I?

"Aer..." I heard the Aerodactyl say in a feminine voice making me jump. I turned quickly and saw her wing sprained. I slowly walked towards her and she turned back to me and snapped at my hand. I jumped back narrowly evading the chomp and she stood and walked off into a cave nearby. I walked into it, and scanned the Aerodactyl.

**Name: Aerodactyl  
>Nickname: Amber<br>Original Trainer: Vincent  
>Species: Fossil<br>Gender: Female  
>Ability: Rock Head<br>Height: 5 feet, 11 inches  
>Weight: 130.1 lbs<br>Sinnoh Number: ?  
>National Number: 142<br>Type: Rock/Flying  
>Level: 13<br>Moves: Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Wing Attack  
>Description: A vicious Pokemon that roamed during a dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw-blades and it goes for its enemy's throat using them.<strong>

The Aerodactyl, whom I apparently named Amber, looked at me scared...and confused.

"P...Please...don't...don't...hurt me..." She said to which my eyes widened and I kneeled down to her height...Er...scratch that. She was standing and was about as tall as me.

"I won't Amber. That's a promise." I said as I walked closer to her.

(Savannah: Same time. Her POV)

We found Vincent inside a cave...with the Aerodactyl's head laying on his lap, its eyes closed. It was sleeping.

"Vincent!" I shouted without thinking waking it up. It saw me and roared at me and prepared to take off at me. My eyes widened and I turned away. Then a voice stopped it and made me turn.

"Amber! Enough!" Vincent shouted making everyone look at him.

"But...Vincent! She's here to take you back! I don't want her to!" It said in its native language...something of which I could now somehow understand. And in a feminine voice. He also called it Amber so...it was a girl?

"Amber...everything will be fine." He said stroking her head softly. She cooed and nuzzled him to which he smiled. Seeing him smile...it just made...all of my troubles...all of my worries...melt away...disappear. Then he brought out a Pokeball and lightly tapped it on her head and she disappeared in a red light. She didn't come out or anything...she didn't resist at all. He then turned to me and then kissed me. Not a chaste kiss like before...but a truly passionate, heartfelt kiss...one I almost felt like he was transfering his soul to me. Vincent...is truly one good kisser.

**Chapter 14 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! As you can see I has a new chapter! And I am sore as all hell! That camping trip SERIOUSLY put the wear on me. Not much to say except woohoo! Vincent got an Aerodactyl! ****R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	16. Mercury, Master of Fire!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 16: Mercury, Master of Fire!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Vincent: Yes! I got an Aerodactyl and BE did-

SHUT UP AND READ THE REVIEW!

Vincent: Fine...sheesh! Alright Erockhp7! Inferno seems cool! Tell me if there are any other Pokemon that can learn it and at what level! I never knew that Erik translates to grape in German...just gives me more teachings!

Now my turn! Hello Cutie Kyuubi! Yes...I too am seeing that, I'm just...I can't truly explain it but...I'm losing my touch I think. And I just hope your boyfriend don't come after me a 12 gauge in hand. I like being in ONE piece not a million. And BTW it wasn't a country joke, I just seem to like shotguns.

Savannah: Alright Pokestets! Good to see you in loop! I'm glad you think Amber's character is coming along and I'm glad you think she's cool!

Garrett: YEAH! Teraunce! Thank you! And I'll make sure BE includes that!

Dawn: -Kicks rock which hits BE in forehead- You forgot about me!

AHH! GOD...-Censored for cursing- WHY!

Dawn: ANYWAY! Kabegami! Hooray! Sora...not so hooray! And BE has stated he'll fix that problem already!

Lucas: Beastifiedone! You ruined the story line!

NO HE DIDN'T!

Lucas: You didn't ruined the story line!

Everyone: Yeah!

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

(Savannah POV)

Ever since he got Amber, he's been close to her. Not like friend close...but almost like...more than friends close. Almost like...boyfriend, girlfriend close...I...I'm just paranoid! He'd never like a Pokemon like that! I know he wouldn't. Then...I heard something.

(Vincent POV)

Something was moving...at a high speed too...Savannah must've heard it too...she's looking around for it and...OH SHIT! I narrowly evaded a ball of fire which hit the ground next to me afterward. I looked around then closed my eyes sending out a ring of aura around me. Only me...Amber...Savannah...wait...someone to the...northeast! SENDING ANOTHER FIREBALL AT ME! I narrowly evaded the fireball once again and I turned to the direction.

"Alright! Who's there!" I shouted out. Then a man wearing a red Galactic Commander uniform appeared infront of me. He had fire red hair reaching his neck and wore black boots with red gloves and a small diamond jewel on the top of it. He chuckled and grabbed my face. OH HAEL NO! NOT THE FACE!

"Mercury! Let go!" Savannah shouted. He turned then let go of my face...to which I dropped to the ground. He ran over to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Mars! Are you okay?" He asked looking her over. I then cleared my throat.

"Who are you?" I asked to which he turned.

"Me? I'm Mercury, Galactic Commander. Mars' brother...you?" He asked and I was SHELLSHOCKED! BROTHER! Oh Kami help me!

"I'm...I'm uh...Vincent Valentine. Savannah's boyfriend." I said and I KNEW I said the wrong thing because I heard a snap and a crackle of fire. He then walked up to me emotionless and I gulped.

"Her...boyfriend?" He asked. I gulped and nodded once more. Then I got a death glare from him and then had a blade a freaking BLADE pressed to my neck.

"Mercury!" Savannah shouted out.

"No Mars! He's changed you!" Mercury shouted out.

"No I didn't! I just helped her in her time of need!" I shouted at him. He then swung at me and I ducked under the blade sweeping his foot from underneath him. He dropped to the ground and I stood my fists glowing blue. He quickly stood and slashed at me. I kicked the blade and it snapped into two. What the...? How'd I do that? I'll ask questions later! I then jumped and kicked at his face. He grabbed my foot and twisted it. I spun and dropped to the ground. I stood and then he charged at me his fists red. Then Savannah came between us.

"STOP IT!" She screamed out. We both stopped our charges and she turned to me tears running down her cheeks.

"Savannah..." I started. She then turned to Mercury.

"Why? We're the only ones left in our family! WHY take the one thing that best happened to me away?" Savannah asked and Mercury sighed.

"Yeah...yeah you're right..." He said and they hugged. I smiled and he rounded on me.

"But you hurt her and I swear to Arcerus! Not even GOD could help you!" He said to me. Well...this is truly turning into an interesting adventure...isn't it?

**Chapter 16 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! As you can already tell this is another short chapter! I'm sorry for all the short ones lately but like I said...I think I'm losing my touch. Anyway we found out Savannah has a brother, he can control fire and it quite protective of her! How will this work out? ****R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	17. Author's Note 2

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 17: Author's Note

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

I'm answering them all this chapter.

Eonhunter357: Thanks and well they're the name of planets right? So there'll will be 8 excluding Earth. Isn't Chiron or Charon called Pluto in the Japanese Versions?

Thebeastifiedone: Yes, I do but I don't normally reply like said before. And...YES YOU...-Is smacked in the head with a bat-

Vincent: -Holding bat in hand- Due to certain circumstances I will be taking over review replies this AN chapter.

Vincent: Cutie Kyuubi: BE is going to do that next chapter. He will be combining either two or three chapters together.

Candy Lover: Ah! I thought him up, and he just sounds bad. No he don't steal Pokemon! Well then I can help you there! You'll need a sleeping bag, a tent, some fishing poles, a knife, a map, a bedroll, clothes, matches, and hmm...a compass! Along with bug repellant, and if you are unidentified with your local flora and fauna, then a guide on that too! And...you're 14 too? AWESOME!

Erockhp7: Alright cool beans! And wow...I kinda forgot that attack.

Godly345: I bet no one did! And Amber...hmm...I'm not sure.

Daughter of Kabegami: Yes! I LOVE FLAUNTING OFF MY AURA ABILITIES!

Modeluchosen1: No it's not too late and it's fine.

To Everyone submitting an OC form: NO LUGIA! He's part of the storyline later!

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

Alright. Tomorrow I'm going to be over at a friends house so...I can't do this there, and then Sunday I don't know WTF I'm doing! So...I'll update when possible!

**Chapter 16 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! As you can already tell this is another short chapter! I'm sorry for all the short ones lately but like I said...I think I'm losing my touch. Anyway we found out Savannah has a brother, he can control fire and it quite protective of her! How will this work out? ****R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	18. Hey Oh, the Wind Blows!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 18: Hey Oh, the Wind Blows!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Alright! I'm back! AFTER VINCENT...! -Is hit in the back of the head by the same bat-

Vincent: Ugh...too early! MewBladeXxX: Yeah I know! BE had a short hiatus!

Me: -Gets up- Enough with that! Cutie Kyuubi: -Pales and eyes widen- Not helping me any!

Savannah: Glad you think so Raeford! I've noticed a lot of who ever BE wants on OC forms...how do you know he's not going to pair multiple women with my boyfriend?

BE: I'm reading the next one! TRULY THEBEASTIFIED DONE!(?) YOU'VE GOTTA TEACH ME HOW!

Mercury: Alright...CandyLover...amazing...I...

BE: I'll take over! I KNEW SOMEONE ELSE LOVED MARSHMALLOWS AND I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING! Yes Mercury is a new character! And I wouldn't imagine otherwise! Oh! And could you PLEASE make an account! I always like being able to PM with people! And I will!

Barry: Dragonite195020: Alright! I understand as does BE! He's doing his best to make sure everyone stays interested!

Lucas: Pokelover0ash: Great OC! Does Vulpix evolve too? And yes I'm still accepting OC forms!

Dawn: Pokestets23! Yes, seems to be a rivalry is formed! Thanks!

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

After mine, Savannah's, and...Dylan, Mercury AKA Savannah's brother we walked back to the Pokemon Center...only to find our team...not there. Dylan sighed, said "Troublesome," and walked away saying we'll meet again etc. We then found a note.

"Dear Vincent, and Savannah,  
>Due to circumstances we decided to move ahead...it was heavy and heartfelt though trying to think about when and how to go. We decided on the easiest path and well...wrote a note...do not fret however, we will meet again!<br>Barry: And when we do I'll be Champion of Sinnoh!  
>Lucas: I will!<br>Dawn: Be safe you two!  
>Alyssa: Don't do anything...dirty and inappropriate!<br>With you in our hearts: The Gang.

Aww...they decided to move on and...alright Alyssa you perv...thinking me and Mars would do that! We're only 14 for God's sake! Well...I guess it's slightly better than hearing a rumor that(No lie! I swear to Kami I hear this!), two of my friends are pregnant! One of which supposedly bragged about it!

"Perverted Alyssa..." Mars muttered as she folded the note and put it in her pocket...I truly never did see her after he trip to the clothing store. Lets see...a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, red socks, a bag slung on her shoulder and a pair of sunglasses above her forehead. Woah...back images! Back I say! Sit! Stay! Good!

"Yeah..." I said silently checking her out. Dammit! DOWN! She saw me from the corner of her eye and grinned before turning to me.

"Like what you see?" She asked doing a twirl. I was now speechless.

"Uh...um..." I stuttered and she smiled chastly kissing me.

"Good...I don't want you to do that to any other woman but me alright Vincent?" She asked to which I nodded. We then stepped out of the Pokemon Center and then walked through the Oreburgh Cave and back to Jubilife City to which we saw Professor Rowan being harassed by two Galactic Grunts.

"Come on professor! Give us the goods!" The female said.

"Otherwise...we'll have to take it...forcefully from you!" The male said bringing out his Wurmple. The female nodding bringing out her Zubat. We then walked over and I cleared my throat before speaking out in German.

"Hey! Lassen sie den professor in ruhe!" I said saying the phrase fluently. Woah...that's new! Everyone turned to me and a man wearing a coat in his...mid-twenties with brown hair, a nice pair of black pants and black boots walked up to us. Funny thing? Well...you'll see!

"Ja, I agree vith him. Stop oder niederlage schmecken." He said in a German accent making me smile. The two Grunts growled and returned their Pokemon before turning and running down the path. I then turned to the man.

"Thank you..." I started and he chuckled before holding out his hand.

"Hans. Hans Eisenberg. Nice to meet you..." He said as I shook his hand.

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine. Nice to meet you too Hans." I said as he nodded.

"I'm looking for someone." He said pulling a picture out of his pocket showing a young woman the same age about him wearing a blue dress a red flower in her hair.

"She's pretty...who is she?" Savannah asked.

"Rosalia Pierce...she likes to go by Rosa though." He said to which we nodded then shook our heads.

"Sorry Hans, haven't seen her." I said to which he nodded.

"Vell, it vas nice meeting you two! Good luck!" He said walking away making us turn to the now missing professor. We sighed and walked onto the path and defeated some trainers along the way. We walked into the Ravaged Path and saw someone there already breaking a rock with his bare hands.

"HI-YAH!" He shouted smashing the rock in half with a single kick. Our eyes widened and he grinned.

"Yes! Now people can pass!" He shouted as we walked up to him. He greeted us, handed us an HM and walked away...not even giving us a name! We both sighed and walked out of the small cave and down the path defeating some MORE trainers! We walked into the small Floaroma Town and then to the Pokemon Center to heal. Afterwards we came to the meadow and saw two Galactic Grunts...but decided to ignore them for now. We went to the right and then found a girl sitting there crying.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked. She then stood, turned and cried into Savannah's shirt.

"Some mean people grabbed my daddy and took him inside the Valley Windworks!" She said as we turned to each other, nodded and ran over to the Valley Windworks which were conviently located to the right! Wanna know how we knew? Big sign infront: WELCOME TO THE VALLEY WINDWORKS! Out front was a Galactic Grunt. Damn...some resistance already? To be expected though. We walked up to him and he grinned.

"Finally some excitement! I know you're here to get into the Valley Windworks! You're going to have to fight me! Chief Chubgum of the Chubgum tribe to get inside!" He said...not really. He did say everything before the Chief Chubgum part though. But! Nonetheless he sent out a...Glameow. I brought out Amber who looked around confused.

"You ready girl?" I asked her and she nodded turning to the Glameow.

"Glameow use Fury Swipes!" The Grunt shouted.

"Amber dodge and combine all three of your fangs!" I said as Amber flew up, backwards, and shot down her fangs glowing yellow, red, and blue. She bit down on the Glameow and it squirmed before suddenly freezing up small static sparks crackling, slight burns showing, and pieces of thick ice covering her. Over before it even started! The man then returned Glameow and ran inside...not even thinking as he locked the door. We sighed and to prevent any...-Clears throat- Vandalism charges, went back to the small town of Floaroma and saw the two Grunts that were previously guarding the meadow...were gone. We ran inside it and saw the two grunts there talking to a man.

"We need the honey in order to attract large numbers of Pokemon!" The one said before they heard a loud whistle courtesy of moi, and turned. They then jumped high a Stunky and Zubat coming out of the Pokeballs making both me and Savannah groan. I sent out Ember this time, and Mars sent out a Chatot making me turn to her smiling.

**Name: Chatot  
><strong>**Nickname: Chatty  
>Original Trainer: Savannah<br>Species: Music Note  
>Gender: Male<br>Ability: Keen Eye  
>Height: 1 foot, 8 inches<br>Weight: 4.2 lbs  
>Sinnoh Number: 102<br>National Number: 441  
>Type: NormalFlying  
>Level: 17<br>Moves: Sing, Chatter, Mirror Move, Twister  
>Description: A Pokemon who can mimic and even learn human speech. It a bunch of them were to gather they would learn the same saying. It can also mimic Pokemon's speech enabling it not to be attacked<strong>

"Alright Chatty, lets use Chatter!" Savannah shouted and Chatty flew up inhaled and screamed out.

"EAT THIS!" Chatty shouted making soundwaves literally FLY out of her mouth and it struck the spot infront of the opponent Pokemon.

"Reaper use Ice Beam!" I shouted as Reaper nodded and shot out the familiar look of blue which finished off the two Pokemon. They returned the Pokemon as did we and growled.

"They're tough! We have no need to be here! Let us go!" He said as they disappeared in a shroud. The man then walked over to us and handed us a Works Key.

"Thought you might need this. It is of no use to me." He said as we thanked him and ran before he could tell us anything else. We went back to the Windworks, unlocked the door and went inside...and thats when everything went to shit. Savannah grabbed her head and screamed out in pain, alerting EVERYONE someone was here. We were swarmed in seconds and I looked around. Then...a woman with purple hair wearing a Commander uniform like Savannah came through the crowd.

"Mars!" She said and Savannah looked up running towards her. The two embraced each other happily. Old friends?

"Jupiter!" Savannah said.

"I thought you were gone once I heard Mercury's report!" The woman named Jupiter said to which Savannah giggled.

"No! Of course not! I had this fool..." Savannah started and my eyes widened, making me step back, and my heart shatter. She wasn't talking about anyone else...she was talking about ME!

"Truly? You had him under your fingers?" Jupiter asked.

"Of course! Easy too!" Savannah said. Jupiter then turned to me.

"He IS a fine specimen...no wonder you picked him...too bad though. All that love you gave him...?" Jupiter started.

"Nothing but lies." Savannah said as she sent out Purugly making me gulp. No...not now! I was surrounded and couldn't do anything! I had no will to fight! If I tried to use my Aura powers...I'd most likely kill myself! My emotions were not in check, they were uncontrolled, free! Worth a try though! I got my hands in an Aura ball position, like back in the Oreburgh Museum and everyone backed up. I then turned and shot a hole through the wall and I jumped through it. Without noticing the day had turned to night and it was raining. No one came after me and I slipped into some mud. Great...what else...then it came. The uncontrolled dam known as my emotions broke and tears were streaking my face. No one to do anything, nor anything to help me. I still had my Pokemon yet...why did I feel so alone?

**Chapter 18 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! I was thinking of updating this chapter earlier and putting it up but...well don't laugh but...I had a chorus concert last night! It went good, and for your info I obviously sing baritone! I think a good tenor, maybe high bass but who knows! But anyway! Savannah has turned sides back over to Team Galactic! Vincent is heartbroken! AND WHAT IS GOING ON IN THIS HEAD OF MINE! Who knows? I'm truly sane though, not INsane. ****R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader  
><strong>Lassen sie den professor in ruhe: <strong>Leave the professor alone!  
><strong>Stop oder niederlage schmecken: <strong>Stop or taste defeat

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	19. Kakaru Kanashimi

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 19: Kakaru Kanashimi...

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Alright just like the other chapter I'm reading them all...seeing as everyone except Vincent and Savannah ran away...and both are going to kill me...and in order to stay alive I'm going to be at my secret base for a bit.

Godly345: -Stops him- No! Vincent would kill me! And that wouldn't be good at all!

Candy Lover: Well I can't say anything...it'd ruin the plans! And you don't need a lot of personal info! A Pen Name ex: Blazing Eternal. A password, and an email! Oh! And you have to click saying you agree to terms and policies and you're 13 or older! Nothing special! Afterwards you have to wait 2 days in order to begin writing a story. And no, I don't speak German. I translate my thoughts into it...I know very few German words and phrases...the same goes with Japanese, Spanish, Chinese, French, and...latin. And yes your OC will come in soon!

GigaX: I figured someone else would say that.

Thebeastifiedone: Well...it's all according to plan as Cyrus would say.

MelodicWaters: Hooray! We're Chorus Buddies! And Mind Control you say? Hmm...

Cutie Kyuubi: Again...Mind Control you say? And again...truly not helping me. Oh well...

Silverwolf610624: Alright, cool bro.

Species Unknown: Hmm...

Daughter of Kabegami: Haha! I figured you'd say that! Who knows. And Sora: We all knew that. Korai:...What? Were you watching Spongebob?

Pokelover0ash: Alright! I hears ya!

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

I had huddled in a small cave and stayed there just crying quietly. Frequent Galactic Patrols passed by...but never noticed me. I then heard the snap and found a small fireball shooting at me. I jumped and gasped evading it.

(Hmm...Last Battle: Ocarina of Time, Ganon Fight)

I turned and saw Dylan staring at me a fireball in hand. His eyes had the same color as before, a deep red. He then threw the fireball at me and I dodged it and ran back outside. This time however...there were a patrol of three people. Mars...Jupiter...and some blue haired male wearing the exact same as the other three. I gasped silently and Dylan grinned snapping once more a fireball coming to hand. Mars clenched her hand into a fist and a small glow of green. Jupiter put her hands above one another and a small ball of purple charged up. The male balled up his hands and his fists ignited with a yellow glow. Oh God...four against one...each one of them aura users...I'd never be able to win against this. Then I saw a flash of white when I closed my eyes. Once I reopened them I was standing in a small meadow flowers, unbloomed around us. A small distance infront of me was a male about...eighteen. He had a green cap, pointy ears, brown boots, and a green tunic, along with a green skirtish-like bottom white leggings underneath. He had a sword on his back with a shield that had various intricate designs on back.

"You're Vincent right? Holder of the Ocarina of Time?" He asked to which I nodded. He then turned a grin on his face. He had blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"Y-You're..." I started and he nodded.

"Indeed I am...but for right now...I am you." He said making my eyes widen. What!

"W-What do you mean?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Simply...I control your thoughts. Seeing as you hold the Ocarina of Time I can communicate with you. Form your thoughts to mine and vice versa. If I were to teach you anything you'd retain this knowledge and again vice versa. You are however...going up against the one you love and her friends correct?" He asked and I once again nodded.

"I see...hmm...I will have to call upon a friend for help there." He said as a man with blue hair wearing a white robe appeared. He looked me up and down and nodded.

"You truly are worthy of the title Sacred Aura Protector." He said.

"Sacred Aura Protector?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, a title given to very few. As an Aura Protector you are able to control some various aura types. For example...I want you to concentrate on the flowers around us." He said and I nodded yet again. I cleared my mind and focused on only the flowers. Once he saw that he began to tell me what to do next.

"Push some of your aura into the flowers around us. Aura is not meant to take away life...but to give it. An overexcertion of aura would kill those who have not trained enough...but it would also kill those who have. A double-edged sword. Don't train enough and overexcert you die, train enough and overexcert you can still die...but do not let the talkings of death stop you, continue focus." He said and I nodded my focus solely concentrated on the flowers. Then...the flowers began to bloom. Vibrant shades of red, orange, blue, yellow, violet, white, and various other colors filled the meadow. I looked around and the two grinned nodding to each other. They then walked up to me and helped me up and I immediately stumbled as the blonde caught me.

"Easy there. You just made almost...200 flowers bloom on one breath. You're gonna feel a little weak." He said and I nodded. Then I heard a shing and turned. The bluenette had a katana in hand. The hilt was wrapped around with white lace which glowed...almost as if alive. The hilt was in the shape of a white sun. The blade was a shining ivory color yet the blade was still sharp.

"I name thee...Kami no Kamujin...God's Divine Blade." The bluenette said as the blade glowed a bright white. It then floated over to me and I gripped it. Then my body changed. My black neck-length hair grew until it was down my back. My blue eyes brightened and I felt myself getting stronger.

"What...happened?" I asked my voice deeper. My eyes then widened. I looked down at myself and I was wearing a set of white samurai armor. What the...?

"Your body has temporarily changed due to Kami no Kamujin's power. In order to use the blade you needed to be the proper age to do it." The bluenette said.

"Temporarily?" I asked and the two nodded.

"Yes, you have currently unsheathed Kami no Kamujin. With Kami no Kamujin seperated from the Kami Shisu, the God Sheath its magic abilities are unlocked and enabled for special use." The blonde said. I then felt something thump and the two growled.

"Damn...we were too late this time. Vincent, it's time for you to go back. Fight and stop the evil that plagues the land!" The blonde said once again.

"Wait! Who are you two!" I shouted. The blonde grinned.

"You already know who I am! I'm Link!" Link said showing me the Master Sword for proof. The bluenette then smiled.

"I am to be known as...Aero." Aero said as I felt myself overtaken by a bright white light. I opened my eyes and saw that Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and the male were still there...yet we were in a different place.

(Re-begin Last Battle, Ocarina of Time, Ganon Fight)

"Vincent...we are here to stop you!" Jupiter said. I noticed that I had become normal again and that Kami no Kamujin was on the right side of my waist. I unsheathed Kami no Kamujin with a mighty pull and my body quickly changed to my older form. Afterward...I saw four shadow forms above the four Galactic Commanders. My eyes then widened with realization. These things caused Savannah, and the others to act like that! The shadows then floated from their bodies and said bodies fell unconscious. They then glowed and changed into a physical form. The one that had controlled Mars was forest red. The one that controlled Mercury was blood red. The one that controlled Jupiter was indigo purple. And the one that controlled the male was aqua blue. No truly distinguishing characteristics except their color.

"So you contacted the Hero of Time and that damnable man!" The red one shouted. I held Kami no Kamujin infront of me protectively and the blue one laughed.

"Truly pathetic! You think you can stop us, the Almighty Chaos Four with that?" The blue one said inbetween laughs. Then the blade to Kami no Kamujin glowed a white and I swung it a wave of energy shooting at them. The blue one was caught unaware and was hit by it soaring back quite a distance. I had a feeling...I was in for the fight of my life!

**Chapter 18 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! I haven't been feeling well since...yesterday. Doesn't help that I was out until 2:00 PM fishing with my brother, old man, and two family friends. Oh well! I had fun though! Anyway! ****R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader  
><strong>Lassen sie den professor in ruhe: <strong>Leave the professor alone!  
><strong>Stop oder niederlage schmecken: <strong>Stop or taste defeat

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like  
><strong>Kakaru Kanashimi:<strong> Consuming Sorrow  
><strong>Kami no Kamujin:<strong> God's Divine Blade  
><strong>Kami Shisu: <strong>God Sheath

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	20. Kaosutsu

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 20: Kaosutsu

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Alright...until we get everyone together again, I'm reading them all!

Pokestets23: Glad you think so! And I figured you didn't!

Trainer Bubbles: I will, later on however! And is it okay if I change Rose's age to like...10 or so?

Thebeastifiedone: Maybe, maybe not! Who knows? I don't give away secrets! And I read them already!

Pokelover0ash: Haha! I bet a lot of people did! And I had truly wondered how that would work out!

GigaX: Haha! Glad you think so! And yes, seeing as I haven't mentioned it for well...18 chappies.

Candy Lover: No problem Candy-chan! And well...lets just say I have a lot planned for this...crossover.

Daughter of Kabegami: -Throws a shoe at Kurai- Oh chill you! Sora: Keep Kurai on a leash...and I'll be locking my door tonight! I'll make sure I'm surrounded by God's Guards! It seems to be I'm praised up in Kami's Kingdom!

8Tyedye8: Verdammt! I'm sorry man! I KNEW I forgot something!

Cutie Kyuubi: I think they can be considered the same. I'm not sure

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

The blue one came at me first with a new attack.

"Rushing Dark Waters: Kyuryu!" The blue one shouted. A water wave shot out from the sword and at me. I almost screamed out as the water wave came closer to me. Kami no Kamujin then swung the blade red.

"Jigoku!" I shouted out as if controlled. White fires shot out of Kami no Kamujin and basically evaporated the water making her growl. Then the red one grinned.

"Blazing Dark Flames: Yama kaji!" The red one shouted. A bloody red wave of fire shot out at me and surrounded me. I looked around and I heard Link in my head.

"Sword Spin!" He shouted and as if controlled I held Kami no Kamujin infront of me and spun extinguishing the fires in one go.

"Thanks Link!" I shouted as he chuckled heartily a grin on his face.

"Don't thank me yet! Besides...Zelda would never forgive me if I didn't do anything!" Link said to which I nodded grinning. Then before I could make my next move the green one attacked.

"Hurricane Dark Wind: Tatsumaki!" The green one shouted. My eyes widened as I felt the wind pick up and the gales begin. I then heard Link call out.

"Iron Boots!" He shouted as I looked down and saw my boots glowing. Once the gales passed he deactivated them and as I again tried to call out an attack I was cut off this time by the purple one!

"Dark Moon! Kurai Tsuki!" She shouted out and everything went to black. I couldn't see anything anywhere! The field...was as dark as death! I began to freak out...then I heard Aero speak.

"Control Kami no Kamujin Vincent!" He shouted. I then nodded...yeah! He was right! I held Kami no Kamujin up and shouted determination, courage, and authority in my voice.

"Kami no shinsei tsuyoshi! Kagayaki!" I shouted and Kami no Kamujin shot out bright white waves of energy which absorbed the darkness which covered the field. The four eyes widened and I grinned.

"Urunai sutoraiku! Kami wa sumakku!" I shouted as I swung Kami no Kamujin a wave of white energy striking towards the four annihilating them all. Then the arena left and I fell unconscious.

**Chapter 20 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! I had a band concert last night! I play Clarinet if anyone's interested in knowing! This chapter may be a bit rushed BUT...I had done much more than this...I accidently closed the tab out. Anyway! ****R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader  
><strong>Lassen sie den professor in ruhe: <strong>Leave the professor alone!  
><strong>Stop oder niederlage schmecken: <strong>Stop or taste defeat

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like  
><strong>Kakaru Kanashimi:<strong> Consuming Sorrow  
><strong>Kami no Kamujin:<strong> God's Divine Blade  
><strong>Kami Shisu: <strong>God Sheath  
><strong>Kaosutsu:<strong> Chaos Four  
><strong>Kyuryu: <strong>Torrent!  
><strong>Jigoku: <strong>Inferno!  
><strong>Yami kaji: <strong>Wildfire!**  
>Tatsumaki: <strong>Tornado!  
><strong>Kurai Tsuki: <strong>Dark Moon!  
><strong>Kami no shinsei tsuyoshi! Kagayaki!:<strong> God's Divine Might! Radiance!

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	21. Becoming Link's Apprentice!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 21: Becoming Link's Apprentice!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Pokestets23: The Legend of Zelda series is AWESOME! Still glad you think its a good fic!

Pokelover0ash: I knew it was short, and well good to know I can write a sword-fighting scene!

Cutie Kyuubi: Yeah, had the feeling it was straying a bit but well...I decided to add a little something-something.

Daughter of Kabegami: Yep! Japanese can do that to ya! Translations are all down there...except the final attack which translates to what I think is Divine Strike: God Smack...I believe I put it like that.

Candy Lover: Hmm...I believe I would but! Just call me Blazing-kun, not BE-kun...just feels better with Blazing-kun! And...sorta. And yeah, finals are coming up pretty fast too! I know one thing for sure, I'mma be freezing my butt off...last time I took a practice final I took 15 minute naps...God I hated it. And Candy-chan...the one thing I've done basically my whole life...is write! My dream? Author! And besides...I couldn't drop-out even if I tried! Mom and dad would KILL me!

Thebeastifiedone: Haha! Yeah, I kinda thought I overpowered Vincent Samurai Form that chapter. Everything was screaming: OVERKILL! And yeah, when it comes to writing I HATE suspense!

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

I awoke in a room with a woman treating my wounds. She wore a purple dress with a white bottom connected to said dress, had golden plates on both shoulders, brown hair, two long bangs hanging from each side of her face, and had a crown on her head various jewels embedded into said crown.

"How is he Zelda?" Link asked as she stood and smiled.

"He's good. He took some slight attacks from them but all in all he made it through!" Zelda said to which Link nodded grinning. I sat up groaning quietly as I did so.

"Easy there Vincent! You used a lot of your power to stop the Kaosutsu." Link said as I groaned at the mention of their name again. Then Zelda spoke.

"Vincent is it? I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She said as I smiled and slightly bowed.

"Hello Princess Zelda of Hyrule." I said as she giggled.

"So polite!" She said as I rubbed the back of my head slightly red. I then began to stand and Link stopped me.

"Don't, you're too injured!" He said laying me back down. I sighed as I was brought back down again and Zelda continued to check me over. Then I noticed Kami no Kamujin wasn't attached to my waist anymore.

"Where'd-" I started before Link interjected.

"I don't know...it may have disappeared." Link said as confused as I was. A sword just LITERALLY disappearing on its wielder? I've never heard of that before. Link turned to Zelda and without him saying a word she replied.

"I think Kami no Kamujin didn't deem you...worthy enough." Zelda said.

"Huh?" Both me and Link said.

"You're too...young. Fourteen I believe? Even with the aging process Kami no Kamujin must've thought something was going to happen to you and/or it." Zelda said utterly flooring me. But then I sighed. Link then brought out a sword akin to the Master Sword. I looked at it and he chuckled. I stood and grabbed the Master Sword lookalike and looked it over to Link's amuzement.

"That's called the Winged Sword. It is...basically a...dream version of my Master Sword. I got it while I was on this island known as Koholint(Island of Link's Awakening)." Link said as I nodded. I've played Link's Awakening so, I knew the full story. I took the new sword in hand and swung it my eyes widening as a beam shot from the sword's blade! Link full-on laughed and Zelda just giggled again.

"W-Woah." I said as I felt some of my energy come out of me. He helped me this time sit down in a chair and I looked around. We were in some field or plains-like area where there were wild grains high as me flowing gently in the breezing wind. There was nothing to fear truly...as if my mind was the most peaceful place ever. Link took notice of my look and he opened his mouth to speak.

"We're still inside your mind, just we...created an area similar to Hyrule." Link said as I nodded...then looked up.

"Wait...how?" I asked to which Link chuckled.

"I just used my imagination." He replied still chuckling. I nodded grinning as he stood. Both me and Zelda turned to him.

"What's wrong Link?" I asked. He looked down at me and grinned. He put a hand infront of him and I took it and he helped me up.

"Vincent! I'm going to train you so you can become a great swordsman like me!" Link said to which I smiled and we chuckled.

**Chapter 21 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! Not much to say...except I know this chapter is ALSO short. I know...it'll be longer next chapter, I promise! But as you can see Link basically is going to make Vincent his apprentice! Anyway! ****R&R and Read and Review!**

**Foreign Words Used in this Fanfic  
>German:<br>Gott: **God  
><strong>Verdammt:<strong> Dammit!  
><strong>Arschloch:<strong> Asshole  
><strong>Fraulein: <strong>Miss**  
>Leiter: <strong>Leader  
><strong>Lassen sie den professor in ruhe: <strong>Leave the professor alone!  
><strong>Stop oder niederlage schmecken: <strong>Stop or taste defeat

**Japanese:  
><strong>**Kami:** God  
><strong>Chan:<strong> Female/Girl you like  
><strong>Kakaru Kanashimi:<strong> Consuming Sorrow  
><strong>Kami no Kamujin:<strong> God's Divine Blade  
><strong>Kami Shisu: <strong>God Sheath  
><strong>Kaosutsu:<strong> Chaos Four  
><strong>Kyuryu: <strong>Torrent!  
><strong>Jigoku: <strong>Inferno!  
><strong>Yami kaji: <strong>Wildfire!**  
>Tatsumaki: <strong>Tornado!  
><strong>Kurai Tsuki: <strong>Dark Moon!  
><strong>Kami no shinsei tsuyoshi! Kagayaki!:<strong> God's Divine Might! Radiance!

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	22. Awakening!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 22: Awakening!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Orderly Chaos: I understand. I truly do! I won't take out the Review Replies because well...it's my way of showing I care! And yes even though I accept all of those OC submissions I don't do it just for reviews! I actually didn't expect it to be THIS popular! Take note of some of my other stories! The romance...yeah...I will admit kinda rushed with a bad call on my end there. And about her being jealous? Hmm...it was an idea one of my friends came up with and well in the end she convinced me to put it in there. The crossover? I will admit it was random, it just suddenly POPPED inside my head. The foreign? Yeah, I kinda figured I went a little overboard with it. And getting a beta? I've...thought of it before but...never truly went with it. Yeah...I guess getting one would be a good idea. And well...I guess I just have to work harder to get this fanfiction up to its promising status! And I do know the difference between criticisms and flames.

Thebeastifiedone: I will agree there, and yeah! Indeed he did!

Cutie Kyuubi: Got it!

Candy Lover: Amazing! I...have a lot of ideas in my head! Heh...I'm doing okay in school...I think. Well Vincent seeing as his girlfriend, and her buddies were taken over wanted to do something about it and Aero along with Link helped him out with it! As for Mar's location? All will be revealed soon...

Species Unknown: Hmm...tempting. And wha? Oh...kinda.

Pokelover0ash: Yep! And everything will be revealed soon!

Trainer Bubbles: Alright!

Whoknows: Well...gee thanks! You critique my work yet you don't give me any way to fix it! And how do I have an unoriginal plot? And I truly can't pull almost 200 people out of my butt! I ask because there are people who actually want to be put IN here.

Daughter of Kabegami: Yeah so would I!

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

It had taken some time but, I had gotten used to using the Winged Sword. Link along the ways of our training told me stories of his travels. From Koholint, to Labrynna and Holodrum, to even Hyrule and Skyloft it was definitely interesting! Then...Zelda told me I had to go back. I was there for about...fifteen days at most. Each day was spent for training and exercises, or for survival and well...basically storytelling. It turned out to be that with each day spent here, only a minute passed there. So...with a regretful goodbye I left the World of Hyrule and went back to the World of Sinnoh.

(Reality)

I awoke my head pounding and I took note of my surroundings. I was in the Valley Windworks tied up besides Savannah and Jupiter. I looked around seeing various scientists typing on computers while various Galactic Grunts patrolled the area. I sighed as I looked down at myself. I had my Pokemon, but the Winged Sword wasn't located anywhere on me. What now? I then heard a shout as I heard an explosion afterward. I turned and then saw a man begin to run towards the sound. I brought my foot out and tripped him and all I could hear was a crash as he fell to the Earth. I grabbed the knife he had and cut the rope that bind the three of us together. I pocketed the knife and shook the two awake. They jumped and looked around. We then heard a shout as a Galactic Grunt sent his Stunky after us. I quickly sent out Ember.

"Ember use Double Kick!" I said as she galloped up to the Stunky and planted two kicks on the Stunky's chest and stomach making it fly into a wall. He landed on the floor unconscious. Woah...they aren't kidding that Ponyta's hooves are harder than diamonds! I FELT that kicks wind! Ember whinnied and came back to me as the Grunt ran away after recalling his Stunky. As soon as we went around the corner we saw Barry, Alyssa, Lucas, and Dawn there fending off against eight grunts. Most of them were using Zubat. Two used Stunky and two used Glameow. Well...time to play Hero! I turned around and saw Mars had her Purugly out and was currently telling her to run towards the fray readying a Water Pulse. Jupiter had a Skuntank.

**Name: Skuntank  
><strong>**Nickname: ?  
>Original Trainer: Jupiter<br>Species: Skunk  
>Gender: Female<br>Ability: Stench  
>Height: 3 feet, 3 inches<br>Weight: 83.8 lbs  
>Sinnoh Number: 085<br>National Number: 435  
>Type: DarkPoison  
>Level: 16<br>Moves: Scratch, Focus Energy, Poison Gas, Flamethrower  
>Description: This Pokemon can spray a vile smell from the tip of its tail at anything within a range of 160 feet. The stench however dulls after a few squirts.<strong>

So...that means the blue haired male must be Saturn, owner of a Toxicroak. It'll be fun going against him, I know it! But anyway! Mind talking time later, battle now! I turned back around and grinned sending out Harumi. Harumi and Ember...going to be quite a team!

"Bubbles use Bubblebeam!" Lucas shouted as Bubbles the Prinplup inhaled and exhaled a large stream of bubbles. They hit two of the four Zubat and they reeled back. As the other two began their Supersonic they hit a wall Cubone's bone striking them both. Alyssa had her Monferno use Mach Punch on one of the Glameow and Dawn had her Grotle use Razor Leaf on the other. Then me Jupiter and Savannah finished off the two Stunky together and the Grunts fled. Then we turned to our friends and grinned as they came over to us grinning.

**Chapter 22 End!**

**Hello again my awesome reviewers and readers! Well as you can see Vincent has finally woken up and is with friends! Oh yeah! I also have finals tomorrow which will span to Thursday I think! So! Wish me luck! ****R&R and Read and Review!**

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: For those who don't know it's what you look like

Personality: Again for what you battle style, likes, etc.

Type: Coordinator, Trainer, Elite Four, Champion, etc.

Hometown and Region: Region can be made up give me a description of it though.

Accomplishments: Competing in the Pokemon League Tournament, Grand Festival, you should get the point.

Goals: What your OC wants to accomplish.

Crush: Optional. Who does your OC like? Again optional.

Swimming Clothes: Optional

Party clothes: Optional.

Pokemon: Any pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh. Any made up pokemon from any other region tell me about it. Where does it live, how does it live, what does it eat, how does it sleep. If not created tell me when you captured, found, or hatched it. Tell the gender, if there is anything different like shiny or taller than most of its species, attacks, nicknames, names, species, and type are needed in any order. Nicknames are not needed but optional. I'll allow 1 legendary and 1 shiny per OC! It's okay if they're both.

Other: What ever else you want to tell me. Favorite food, color, drink, etc.

Have fun!


	23. Author's Note 3

Into a Brand New World

Chapter: AN

* * *

><p>Alright everyone, Into a Brand New World is, as of right now, on an unknown hiatus...the only reason why? I need time to plot out what I'm gonna have happen in the later chapters...please be patient with me and do not lose hope with this story! I've come this far, and I'm not going to back down! Again, please be patient!<p> 


	24. Saltus Vita!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 24: Saltus Vita!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Pokelover0ash: Haha! Indeed you do, you have no idea what my devious mind is going to cook up!

Daughter of Kabegami: Indeed, I thought it was quite clever too. And I don't believe you did.

Trainer Bubbles: I can see that. And yes I brought everyone back!

Teraunce: Yeah, I kinda figured people hated the LoZ Crossover part...doesn't mean you won't hear of him every now and then.

8Tyedye8: Hey, all I gotta say is, this is the world of fanfiction, our imaginations run wild here...besides if he is mute wouldn't he be unable to make any noises whatsoever?

Rainy1212: Alrighty then, I look forward to working with your OC!

Cutie Kyuubi: Good to know that then! Filling the Mars Gap? Well we already have her replacement per say...AKA Neptune, and her brother Mercury.

Pokestets23: Glad you think so!

Godly345: -Gasps quite dramatically- YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE DOOMED US ALL!

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

We decided to go into two teams. Each team had a Galactic Commander on their team. Savannah was on my team, and Jupiter was on the other team. On my team it was just me and her. Must be wanting to give us some private time...on Jupiter's it was Dawn, Lucas, Barry and Alyssa. Our destination was Eterna Forest, and then tanking through it to Eterna City! Our team decided to go first...and after getting through the trainers we were inside the forest. Once we entered we looked around and saw a woman with green hair in a ponytail look around a hand clenched across her chest as a Mothim flew beside her. Once she saw us however she jumped, obviously startled and backed away. As I stepped forward she turned and ran off.

"What...just happened?" Savannah asked as I shrugged.

"I have no idea...but I think getting through here would be the best idea...besides, we still have to make up for lost time don't we?" I said chuckling. Ah...that is true, we've spent too much time doing nothing that helps further ourselves...but enough of that! Let us go!

"So...where to my fearless leader?" Savannah asked a smile on her face. I did a silent 'Hmm' and shrugged. I've only been through here via walkthrough and game...I didn't imagine it was this big.

"I don't know Savannah." I said as we heard a loud scream. We turned to the source and ran towards it. Once we arrived we stopped. There was four Galactic Grunts cornering the green haired woman. They stepped closer with their Pokemon of choice...AKA Stunky and Zubat. She looked around fear clearly evident in her eyes.

"HEY!" I shouted gaining all of their attention. I sent out Reaper who laughed evilly. Woah...easy there buddy. Reaper first inhaled, then exhaled a quite large, breath of ice. It froze the Stunky and Zubat, who's trainers jaws dropped as they recalled their Pokemon and ran away. Reaper went into my shadow without a word and Savannah and I ran to the woman. She got up still quite fearful looking at us both.

"We won't hurt you, I promise." Savannah said as the woman nodded and we introduced ourselves. The woman seems to be named Cheryl...exactly like I thought.

"What did they want with you?" I asked. She frowned.

"I don't know. But there are more of them here. I've seen them." Cheryl said. I turned to Savhanna.

"Is there a TG base near here?" I asked. She nodded. Great...

"Eterna City...one of the bases are there...they also use the Old Chateau as a meeting place." She said as I nodded...hmm...isn't the Old Chateau also the place of Rotom? Yeah, I believe it is!

"I think we should go there." I said. Savannah nodded but then stopped.

"We can't." She said. I raised an eyebrow. Wait...wasn't it covered by a small tree in the game?

"Why not?" I asked. She sighed.

"We need a TG Access Card." She said. Wait, she has one.

"But-" I started but was then cut off.

"Not mine. I'd be too noticeable. We need to have someone elses, with clearance to the base." She said as I nodded, thinking up a plan...oh, this is going to be good...

**Chapter 24 End!**

**I rise once again...from the Phoenix Fire! Gaze and gape in awesome glory! Behold...the story that has been rebirthed through eons! Yep, that's right! I'm back everyone! Again, kind of short but...well I've been having some sleeping issues as of late but! I come back again! And I bear gifts of awesomenity! A new chapter! But...I also have some bad news. I will no longer be accepting OC forms. I'm sorry but...I seem to have forgotten quite a bit in my...long-time hiatus with this story. Please forgive me. But as you can see this chapter has it's name in a different language...I'm not going to tell you what language but...instead, I want to see if you can figure it out. Read and review, Blazing Eternal**


	25. Galactic Meeting: Old Chateau and Rotom!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 25: Galactic Meeting: Old Chateau and Rotom!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

8Tyedye8: I was never MIA, just...well inspiration didn't hit me like a truck. So...I went onto the street, and instead...I was hit by a train. I know, train needs tracks to run but...not this one...came outta nowhere! And besides...I'm this far in the story! Why stop now? I made a promise remember? I'm not going to stop until this story is finished and done! Just you wait!

Species Unknown: How does it seem different?

Cutie Kyuubi: I will not tell anyone, or give any hints. This is...a little challenge of mine I want people to figure out. And no I didn't lose your OC or anyone elses...I just need to have a HUGE refresher.

Daughter of Kabegami: I'm sorry for the wait, and indeed Rotom is awesome! The only Pokemon you can catch without any truly special needs! And that's good! And I've never truly played Okamiden...due to funding.

Afeleon276: I cannot and will not say anything about that. But glad to know you jumped on the train...be ready for anything. And yeah, but...well look at some of my other stories...yeah I don't put in a lot of wordage unless I REALLY grind on it...and yeah, I'm sure a lot of people had their shocks when she did.

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

"So, we need a different Galactic Access Card?" I asked as Savannah nodded. Great...so we have to get another card? And I'm going to assume we need uniforms too...ugh.

"Yeah...and the uniforms...think we can find three more people in the right sizes to get them from?" Savannah asked as I shrugged.

"I hope so...otherwise this operation? Is going to turn into a suicidal mission." I said as I received two nods from both Savannah and Cheryl. I wasn't expecting the nods...more like the one shaking her head and going...but...well if she thinks she can do this, then okay.

"Hey Vincent?" Savannah asked as I turned to her.

"Yeah?" I replied all three of us stopping.

"You know how you have your Aura Abilities right?" Savannah asked as I nodded Cheryl's eyes widening.

"Yeah..."I said not getting it.

"Well...instead of us looking around, can't you use your Aura Abilities to find other life?" She asked as my expression went to one of stupidity...she was right! Why didn't I think of it before? But...how would I be able to use it? I then saw a slight flash of white as I appeared within my mindscape, Link nowhere in sight, but Aero there back turned to me a slight breeze blowing.

"Aero? Why am I here?" I asked obviously quite confused. Aero turned to me.

"I am here to help you unlock one of the Hidden Skills of the Sacred Aura Protector." Aero said as I looked at him in surprise. He never TRULY told me what a Sacred Aura Protector is...

(Slight AN here...I just realized what word is created by the first letter in each word of Sacred Aura Protector...SAP...well that's kinda sad isn't it?)

"I see...could you tell me what a Sacred Aura Protector is? You never truly told me what they are." I said as Aero chuckled.

"Indeed I haven't. The Sacred Aura Protectors are the Guardians of Aura. They bring peace and balance to the world we currently live in, and the evils it holds in the unknown. But...as it has been known...there have also been those who do not believe in the Order of the Holy Aura...they call themselves...the Chaotic Aura Knights. They believe in the Tenets of Chaos. I do not know of the tenets however...and there have rarely been any of the Chaotic Aura Knights...but back to the main point. The Sacred Aura Protectors can wield a wider variety of Aura...much more than the normal Aura Master. The normal Aura Master...can wield only one type of Aura. The Sacred Aura Protectors can wield MUCH more than one...for example, they can use fire one second, then be sensing for enemies the next and so on, and so forth." Aero explained as I...simply put, quite dumbly, nodded taking in the information.

"So...what is this skill you're helping me unlock? How many are there? Are there any other Sacred Aura Protectors besides me?" I asked rapid fire as he chuckled trying to calm me down.

"Easy Vincent...to answer your first question, the skill I'm helping you unlock is the Sense...or the Sensor ability. You can find other life easier by using this...however, it eats up the amount of Aura quite quickly. To answer your second, if you're talking about the Hidden Skills of the Sacred Aura Protectors...I do not know. And to answer your third...yes, there are others...they are hidden though. They are being trained in secret, by those the Elders." Aero said as I nodded. I wasn't going to ask who the Elders were because...well if I had to guess, I'd say they are the older generation of Sacred Aura Protectors, and are passing their teaching down to the newer generation.

"So...how do I unlock this skill?" I asked as Aero chuckled. He reached into his robe and took out a scroll handing it to me. I opened it and looked it over once...then twice...then thrice...then...well...you get the point. It seems to be, all I had to was to shape the Aura inside of me first...then release it and hold it to my preferred distance...but it also had a word of caution on there saying, do not extend further than 200 feet without training. As I rolled the scroll back up, Aero told me to keep it...and to review it often just incase I forget it. Then the field and my mindscape disappeared as I opened my eyes in the forest again. I felt someone shaking me and turned to see Savannah shaking me.

"Are you okay? You collapsed on us about five minutes ago." She said as I smiled nodding, replying yeah I'm alright. I got up and then closed my eyes beginning to shape the Aura inside of me into a ball...then once I had a perfect-ish sphere, I released the energy from my body a slight green visible, most likely due to the color of the grass. I kept myself focused, myself strong, and myself ready. I held the sensor circle out as I then released the energy feeling a great deal of my strength gone as I began to pant.

"Phew...jeez that was tough...there's three guys to the northeast of us...well one guy, two girls." I said as they nodded, obviously understanding what I had meant. We begun to walk in that direction taking careful looks of our surroundings, making sure we didn't get caught by any other Galactic Grunt. Once we reached the location we looked over.

'Indeed two girls and one guy...now how do we get the unifor...what's Savannah doi...' My question was cut off as Savannah walked over to them, and quickly got them in pressure points then swiftly knocking them out with a quick facial blow. She called us over and checked them...they seem to have spare uniforms in the backpacks. Much better than having to undress them. We then quickly dressed into the uniforms as Savannah sighed.

"Ah...memories." She said obviously thinking about the time in Team Galactic. I then looked through the guys wallet, took half of his money, and then the Team Galactic Access Card. I then turned to Savannah.

"Where do we go to the Old Chateau?" I asked as she smiled beginning to lead the way. I REALLY hope this works. Otherwise...I'm most likely going to be in the hospital...AGAIN! We then made it to a small tree...and beyond it was a mansion. I knew it...there was a...

"Give me the card." Savannah said as I looked at her, handing her the card. She then brushed some of the tree branches away and waved the card infront of it. She brought her hand back and the tree went to the side and the gate opened. Both mine and Cheryl's eyes widened. Once we stepped in the tree went back to the entrance and the gate closed...wait, I remember something...Rotom only comes out at night...I took a quick look up at the sky, and noticed it was turning dark...we did enter the forest a little later than expected...but all the better to find Rotom! I opened the doors to the Old Chateau...and immediately found a whole bunch of Galactic Grunts. Okay...play it cool here...

"Hey!" A voice shouted as we turned to see a Galactic Grunt my height with black hair walk over to us. I inwardly gulped.

"Yes?" Savannah asked pulling off the innocent look quite well. Come on...work...

"You guys new here?" He asked as we nodded. He smiled...and I mean he actually SMILED!

"So am I! But...it's nothing to brag about I guess. Name's Chris. You three are?" Chris asked.

"I'm Cheryl...pleasure to meet you." Our green-haired companion said.

"My name's Savannah. Also a pleasure to meet you." The Ex-Commander said.

"Vincent, nice to meet you." I said.

"Cheryl, Savannah and Vincent eh? Well I'm going to remember those names...gah, time for my shift. I'll catch you three later!" Chris said going up the stairs and going out of sight. Alright...now lets see if I can remember where Rotom is...forget it, besides I'm getting kind of hungry, and there's a kitchen here!

"Now if I remember right...straight ahead is the kitchen." Savannah said. I nodded as we walked into the kitchen and was immediately greeted by a large amount of chefs walking around with platters of food and a even larger amount of Galactic members, and Scientists sitting at the table awaiting the meal. We found empty seats and sat, Savannah on the left of me, and Cheryl on the right. We came at a good time too, dinner was about to be served.

(After Dinner)

"That...was...amazing!" Cheryl giddily said expressing her love for the food. I only chuckled and Savannah giggled.

"I agree, the steak was...just awesome!" I said as I remembered the steak...so good...right temperature...right size...and all the A-1 sauce I'd ever need!

"Indeed so!" Savannah said as we turned back to each other.

"What time is it now?" Cheryl asked. Good point...I took a look down at my Poketch.

"Seems to be...10:29 PM...I know there are beds here...you two go find rooms and I'll look around okay? Make sure the rooms are closeby...that way incase we have to...well you know." I said as the two nodded going upstairs looking around for any available rooms. I went upstairs still trying to remember where Rotom is...then Reaper came out of my shadow.

"Looking for something Vincent?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah...a ghost and electric type Pokemon called Rotom...I know it's somewhere around here." I said as Reaper chuckled.

"I know where he...rather it is...but, it enjoys to have fun...and besides I like seeing you being challenged. It makes you smarter, and helps you strategize." Reaper said as I chuckled.

"Alright then." I said as Reaper went back into my shadow...now where to go? Hmm...forward! I walked forward, into a hallway...I then went left and stopped at a door...I then stepped in and felt this...eerie presence...I then used my Sense and extended it to...at least 50 feet...yeah...Gastly...a slight bit of Haunter...and a Gengar? Huh...looks like it is true. You are able to find Gengar in that purple painting room.

(Another AN: Yes, you actually can find a Gengar in the purple painting room. They are level 16-17 in Platinum, and 16 in Diamond/Pearl. You can also find Haunter in the room the same way, but only in the Diamond/Pearl versions.)

I then dropped the sense going to a knee panting. I really need to lighten up on that ability...I then heard a slight noise and looked around...didn't sound like a Gastly...or a Haunter, or even a Gengar...and the ONLY other Pokemon found here...is Rotom. I then stood and walked over to the TV in the room, where I just saw it floating around...I then accidentally kicked the TV making it turn to the screen and fly out at me, making me jump back.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted landing on the floor. It then laughed and spun around in a circle...making me confused.

"Wha...?" I said as I pulled out my Pokedex scanning it.

**Name: Rotom  
><strong>**Nickname: ?  
>Original Trainer: None<br>Species: Plasma  
>Gender: NA  
>Ability: Levitate<br>Height: 1 foot  
>Weight: 0.7 lbs<br>Sinnoh Number: 152  
>National Number: 479<br>Type: Ghost/Electric  
>Moves: Double Team, Uproar, Confuse Ray, Thundershock<br>Description: Its body is composed of plasma. It is able to take control of machines and wreak havoc. Research has also been done on this Pokemon, and has been thought of, as some sort of motor. **

"I guess you found Rotom?" Reaper said coming from my shadow again as I nodded. Rotom took notice of Reaper and instantly made a noise of happiness. Weird thing though...I can't understand it at all.

"Hey Reaper?" I asked as he turned to me.

"Yes?" He replied as I stood again dusting myself off.

"Why can't I understand Rotom?" I asked. Reaper chuckled as Rotom begun doing circles around me.

"Calm yourself young one." Reaper said as Rotom stopped and begun to float around the room.

"Rotom...can't make any sort of noise...besides the noises you just heard. It is not like me...it seems to not be able to communicate at all, besides the noises...only those on it's special frequency can communicate. Sadly, I do not know the frequency." Reaper said as I sighed. Then Rotom came next to me, and slightly nuzzled me, and an empty Pokeball.

"You...want to join me?" I asked as Rotom nodded using one of its...lightning-bolt shaped arms to tap the button going inside of it. I heard a click and Reaper chuckled.

"Seems like Rotom found you as a friend. That's good...I'm sure Team Galactic was not only here for meetings...but to find it too...and Savannah is coming. I will take my leave now Vincent...goodnight." Reaper said as he tapped the button to his Pokeball disappearing inside as Savannah came through the door wearing a red nightgown.

"We found two rooms...one had two beds, the other had one bed...good enough?" She asked as I nodded smiling, walking over to her and giving her a light kiss.

"Better than good, perfect." I said as I gently gripped her hand in mine as we walked into the room, Cheryl on one of the beds.

"I-I'm sorry...I...I'm not used to sleeping alone...especially in places like this..." Cheryl said embarrassed in her green nightgown.

"It's fine Cheryl, nothing to be sorry about. You two can have the beds and I can have-" I started before I was cut off by Savannah.

"No, you're sleeping in the bed with me, and that's final." She said as I smiled nodding...I then went out of the room, and changed into a black nightshirt, and black shorts getting into the bed. After telling Cheryl goodnight, and kissing Savannah goodnight, I closed my eyes, beginning to drift off, into the world of dreams.

**Chapter 25 End!**

**I rise once again...from the Phoenix Fire! Gaze and gape in awesome glory! (If you haven't figured out, this is going to be the beginning of the end) How are you people? And how did you like this chapter? I know...I grinded on it...big time...almost 3,000 words! Yes, have a fangasm, or fangirl squeal or something, I don't care! Be happy! And besides...I may do more like this from now on! And I have two questions for all of you...should Vincent have more Aura Abilities besides the Aura Sphere, Aura Healing, and Sense abilities? If you say yes...please tell me about them and PLEASE give me a description of each! It doesn't have to be a page or a paragraph just...a short blurb saying what it is, how it's formed, and what it's used for. And my second question is...should Vincent get any sort of special training? If so...tell me what, and by who. Thank you all for your continued support of this story! Read and review, Blazing Eternal!**


	26. Escape into Eterna City

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 26: Escape into Eterna City!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Daughter of Kabegami: I will agree Rotom is cute, and yes it does, and I will sometime!

8Tyedye8: Hmm...that is a VERY interesting idea...but...I think that may be considered an ability the Chaotic Aura Knights would have.

Cutie Kyuubi: I'm surprised you didn't know about that by now...eh, I'm still learning new things about Pokemon.

Godly345: Gah...I knew he forgot something! And well...I don't want to ruin it, and as for the electric Aura? Yeah...sounds legit.

Pokelover0ash: Thanks, and that's fine. And yeah, I knew I was going to have Riley for the Aura, someone else for the Pokemon...and maybe Maylene, or Wake for the Physical...besides, he can't rely on Aura all the time

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

I awoke at...maybe 8:25 AM with my arms wrapped around Savannah who was still sleeping. I looked over at Cheryl who had her eyes closed, obviously sleeping her breathing...for some reason calming. I brought my hands away from Savannah and got dressed in the Team Galactic uniform. I walked over to Savannah and shook her awake.

"Time to get up Sav." I said as she groaned and turned over making me chuckle. Rotom, whom I have decided to call Plasma Bolt, or Plasma for short floated over to Cheryl and gave her a slight jolt making her shoot awake.

"Ah!" She slightly shouted out in surprise making Plasma make a noise, which I suspected was a light laugh. Cheryl turned to Plasma with a look on her face...which promised...well not very good things. Plasma backed away some and hid behind me both...arms I guess, on my right pants leg, slightly peeking out it shuddering slightly.

"Sorry Cheryl but...we had to get you up...we could've got caught during the night." I said as Savannah nodded.

"But..." Cheryl started.

"We can sleep well once we get into Eterna City okay? I promise...first we've got to get out of here." I said as Savannah nodded again, as I exit the room so they could get dressed. I then took notice Plasma was looking around in curiosity...little guy never got out of the TV until now, did he?

"Ro...?" Plasma said as he began doing laps down the hall.

"Ro!" Plasma then said afterward a smile on his face. I only smiled in turn as he went by me...honestly? I've always had a softspot for Rotom...and also for Ralts...and Castform...and quite a few others...then the door to the room the three of us were staying in opened and out stepped Savannah and Cheryl in their uniforms. Plasma stopped and went back to his Pokeball as he heard footsteps from down below. A Team Galactic member came upstairs and chuckled.

"Thought you three were still asleep. I was told by Chris to get you three for breakfast. Come on." He said a smile on his face as we followed downstairs. We entered the kitchen...and then found quite a surprise...a VERY familiar man was there...he had blue hair...spiked in any which way...and he wore a Commander's uniform...

"So very good to see you again _Herr _Valentine." The man said confirming mine, and Savannah's suspicion's. Neptune was here...and we were surrounded by Galactic Grunts...SCHEISSER!

"What're you doing here Neptune?" I asked getting into a fighting stance. We were severely outnumbered...even if we had our Pokemon out. Neptune only laughed and I growled silently.

"I'm here...because _Leiter _Cyrus, told me to be here...now? I'm here to exact my revenge..." Neptune said as he tossed a Pokeball, releasing an...Abomasnow...we're dead! We're going to die by blizzard!

**Name: Abomasnow  
><strong>**Nickname: ?  
>Original Trainer: Neptune<br>Species: Frosted Tree  
>Gender: Male<br>Ability: Snow Warning  
>Height: 7 feet, 3 inches<br>Weight: 298.7 lbs  
>Sinnoh Number: 143<br>National Number: 460  
>Type: GrassIce  
>Moves: Ice Punch, Ice Beam, Giga Drain, Synthesis<br>Description: They appear when the snow flowers bloom. When the petals fall, they retreat to places unknown again. They also hide themselves in blizzards, and are called "Ice Monsters".**

"Now Abomasnow...use Ice Beam and freeze them!" Neptune commanded. Abomasnow let out a roar, inhaled and exhaled a large beam of ice which was aimed at me, Savannah, and Cheryl. My eyes widened as I heard a screech and a large zap of lightning striking the Ice Beam. Plasma had come out of the Pokeball and had used Thundershock on the Ice Beam...which was somehow beating it!

"VHAT!" Neptune shouted out as the other Grunts there only had looks of shock, and looks of horror. Then finally...the Thundershock connected with the user of the Ice Beam...and zapped him quite powerfully. I turned to the other members of my party.

"Now! We need to go!" I shouted as they nodded and ran out.

"Grr...Abomasnow! Ice Punch!" Neptune shouted as Abomasnow roared out his fist glowing blue as he about hit the floor...and stopped.

"V-Vhat..." Neptune said as Abomasnow stopped, no movement at all.

"Hey Plasma! Let out the strongest Thundershock you can!" I said as I stepped outside the room as I heard Plasma inhale...and then scream a loud zapping sound heard from inside the room. I chuckled as Plasma came through the wall and let out a noise of happiness. We then caught up with the team outside...and then began to run for our lives, as we begun to be chased...by a raging Abomasnow.

"FIRE YOUR ICE BEAM ABOMASNOW! KILL THEM WHERE ZEY STAND!" We heard Neptune scream as we heard another loud roar as the sounds of a beam firing, a path freezing behind us.

"FASTER!" I said as Savannah and Cheryl sped up me not too far behind. We reached the gate and Savannah pulled out the Galactic Card and swiped it across the scanning pad. Once it opened we continued to run to the right where we saw bright light and exit the forest...my first reaction.

"AH! THE SUN! IT BURNS!" I shouted retreating into the shadows cowering. Savannah shook her head and Cheryl giggled. I then slowly stepped out into the sun and sighed as I felt the warmth. I then pulled my clothes out of my backpack...went behind a tree...and changed into my normal attire. I then waited for Cheryl, and Savannah to finish changing before we went past the fishermen, into Eterna City...and as promised, we first went to the Pokemon Center, booked two rooms, got into them, jumped onto the bed, and went to sleep.

**Chapter 26 End!**

**I rise once again...from the Phoenix Fire! Gaze and gape in awesome glory! I know, this chapter is a bit on the short side but...well I didn't want to dwindle or wait. Anyway, as you can see they escaped! Yay! And as you can also see...Neptune is back! Boo! But...out of the remaining Galactic Commanders AKA Mercury, Saturn, and Neptune...and some unnamed others, who will appear...who will stay? And who will go? But...that's another story, for another time! Thank you all for your continued support of this story! Read and review, Blazing Eternal!**


	27. Gardenia, Eterna Gym Leader

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 27: Gardenia, Eterna Gym Leader

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

King Zawahan: Well glad to hear that you're back, and glad to know you think I'm doing better now. And flying Aura? Like...controlling winds and things like that?

Godly345: Indeed...I actually created him for just that purpose...a character to be hated. And Battery! How could you say that? And besides...we need a good villain in here nowadays and...well he just happened to be a good villain. And I didn't forget Rotom's nickname, that is probably the best nickname I could come up with...and truly Team Plasma isn't evil, it's just...well their leader is a complete fruitcake and they were being controlled. And yes...indeed they are.

Pokelover0ash: Thanks, like I said it was a little on the short side so...yeah.

Guest: Yeah I know, not a lotta action there but hey, I don't like dwindling one one place at a time. And yeah, I am, the others are behind them and will be catching up soon. And, I don't think I've watched Black Butler...and due to your description...I think earbuds are the best thing to use watching it...but that's no surprise, I normally use earbuds to watch anime, especially if it's in Japanese. And that would probably be the best idea but hey, your choice not mine.

Trainer Bubbles: Tis fine my friend, at least you now have an account! And well, I'm looking forward to reading your stories! And yeah, everyone seems to hate Neptune...I wonder why...

8Tyedye8: Ah...I KNEW someone was going to say that sooner or later...ever play Pokemon Mystery Dungeon? Yeah, it'll be somewhat like that.

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

I awoke to a heavy shaking as I shot up accidently headbutting someone in the forehead making him/her reel back.

"OWW!" I heard a familiar masculine voice say.

"B-Barry?" I said rubbing my eyes. Once I opened them I saw said male in question rubbing his forehead.

"That really hurt! I should fine you!" He shouted glaring at me.

"But it WAS your fault you know?" I heard another familiar voice say as I turned and saw Alyssa there.

"Yeah..." He admitted sheepishly. I sat up then instantly clutched my right side.

"AGH!" I shouted out flopping back down on the bed as if liquid fire was running through my right side. Both Barry, and Alyssa instantly came over to me.

"Vincent! What's wrong!" Barry said as I continued to flop only able to do that, and clench my teeth preventing the loud, agonizing screams from the amount of pain I was feeling. I then stopped flopping my hand still against the side, my world beginning to fade to black.

(Mindscape)

"Huh...? Where...am I?" I said only seeing darkness. I then heard a loud cry or sound and turned only to see dark red eyes staring at me. I then saw a bright light and closed my eyes, my hand covering it. Once I opened them...I saw a perfect dark copy, of me.

"Wha..." I said as Dark Me grinned and ran forward hand outstretched. Then it all went black again.

(Real World)

"Wha!" I said as I shot up again not feeling my forehead hit anything this time. I looked around and saw that Savannah, Jupiter, and Dawn were in my room.

"What're...you doing...here?" I asked still confused.

"Savannah convinced us to be in here...still don't know how she did it..." Jupiter said as I saw Savannah grin.

"Come on! This is me Miranda! You KNEW I was going to convince you one way or another!" Savannah said as I raised an eye.

"Miranda?" I said confused. Jupiter then stepped forward.

"Yep. I'm Miranda Wesley, formerly known as Commander Jupiter of Team Galactic...which you probably know already." Jupiter AKA Miranda said as I slowly nodded. I then got out of bed...and found I only had a pair of black shorts on...who the Hell took off my shirt?(!) I know I sure didn't!

"Uh...someone explain to me...why I'm currently shirtless?" I said confused. Savannah turned a slight red, as did Miranda and Dawn looked away.

"Um...well...that was me." Savannah said as I did a silent oh, got out a change of clothes, went into the bathroom, and dressed. Once I came out I finished getting ready as I cracked my neck...today was the day, we went into the Eterna Gym...and get our badges! We exit the room and went to eat breakfast. Afterward we began to look around...then we passed a building north of the Pokemon Center where we stopped at.

"You better look out for this place guys...this is one of the Galactic Bases..." Savannah said as we nodded beginning to move forward as we found a giant statue of a Pokemon...we also found a light blue spiky haired man standing infront of it. We all heard audible gasps from Savannah and Miranda.

"Oh no...that's Cyrus!" Savannah whispered to us as she, and Miranda hid. I walked to the statue and heard Cyrus speaking.

"...So this is Eterna City's Pokemon statue...shaping our world are time and space in an intertwining spiral. Revered in Sinnoh are the Pokemon of time and space. Sinnoh's myth...it needs investigation..." He said as he turned and we both began walking not looking at each other. We brushed against each other took a step...then stopped.

"You're Cyrus Akagi aren't you? Leader of Team Galactic?" I said as he chuckled.

"Yes...you're Vincent Valentine right? Leader of the one who attacked our hideout in the Old Chateau? Also a Sacred Aura Protector?" Cyrus said as I said nothing. He then walked away and went out of sight.

"How..." Was all I managed to say as everyone came back up to me. I then felt some weird...surge of energy flowing through the statue as I walked up to it. Beneath was half of a description plate.

"The creation of Dialga...giver of time. In laughter, there is tears...and likewise it is with time...the same time flows on...the blessing of Dialga. Birth of Palkia...creator of parallel dimensions. Alive...yet not alive...everything drifts in space...to arrive in the same universe...the blessing of Palkia. The formation of Giratina...producer of the forbidden. Known...but not truly known...foundation of life...to rebirth and recreate...the blessing of Giratina." I said as if the knowledge instantly came to me. Then I found a white stone on the top of the pillar, infront of the statues feet. I picked it up and felt some energy surge...flow into me. I then looked at the stone...and saw it was black.

"What...was that?" Savannah asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know but...I think it may be the description of the statue." I said.

"I see...anyway, lets go find the Gym!" Savannah said as we begun to walk and before we even passed the Galactic Building we heard a loud call of wait.

"W-Wait..." The voice said as she bent over catching her breath. She had blonde hair and wore a black overcoat, a black shirt, a pair of black jeans, and black shoes. She looked to be at least...twenty or so.

"You okay?" Lucas asked as the female nodded standing.

"Oh gosh...I need to get used to moving that quick again..." She said.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

"I...I'm Cynthia...champion of the Pokemon League." Cynthia said as our eyes widened. THIS is Cynthia? How come I didn't recognize her?

"I'm Lucas, this is Dawn, Savannah, Barry, Alyssa, Miranda, and Vincent. It's nice to meet you." Lucas said as the two shook hands.

"Same here." She said her breath finally caught.

"So...what's a distinguished member of the Pokemon League like yourself doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Research," She said before turning to me and continuing, "I heard what you said at the statue...about the Creation Trio, Dialga, Giratina, and Palkia...you really surprised me...those were all right." She said making all of us drop our jaws.

"Woah..." Was all I managed to say. She then handed me a disc labeled HM01, bid us farewell and went on by. We then walked south and found the Eterna Gym, infront of it was a woman...who I believe is Gardenia.

"You're trainers right?" She asked as we nodded.

"Indeed we are!" Barry said.

"Good! I'm Gardenia! I've been looking for some new trainers! But in order to face me, you have to defeat all the trainers in my gym first! I'll see you inside!" She sang out entering the Gym. Once we entered I swear...my jaw hit the floor...I had currently seen some walkthroughs of Diamond and Pearl...and the gym looked NOTHING like this.

Hello! You're here to battle Gardenia right?" A female asked as I nodded. I turned and saw everyone else at the entrance...seems they had a silent agreement to let me go first! Awesome!

"Alright! Then let's battle! Come on out Cherubi!" She said as the small Cherry Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. I thought...and then got a huge grin.

"Ember! Set the stage on fire!" I said as my shiny Ponyta shot out of the Pokeball letting out a whinny as my opponents faces fell.

"Oh...uh...Cherubi! Use Tackle!" She said as the small cherry begun to charge at Ember.

"Ember, use Flamethrower." I said as Ember inhaled and exhaled a stream of fire engulfing the cherry...once it was cut off Cherubi had burns on its body and was knocked out. It was quickly recalled and to replace it was a Roselia.

"Roselia! Stun Spore!" She shouted as the Roselia twirled sending out a wave of yellow puff-balls.

"Use Flame Wheel this time." I said as Ember began running towards the Thorn Pokemon, fire beginning to cover her. She burst through the Stun Spore, and hit the Roselia...also KO'ing it. The girl recalled the Pokemon and I heard a clack as I turned seeing the leaf hands of the flower clock turning. The hour hand stopped at my position, the 6 o'clock, and the minute at the 3 o'clock as I got on, and ran across it. Then...the next trainer had a three Budews...two of which were KO'ed by Harumi, the last one by Amber.

(As you can see...I hate doing the Gym puzzles...)

This time, the minute stayed at the 3, and the hour rotated to the 9. Running across it, the trainer had a Roselia...which Harumi also KO'ed...then she began to glow a white and change.

"Harumi's..." I said as her body changed into that of a Kirlia. Her closed eyes opened, revealing a gentle crimson color.

"I no longer wish to be called Harumi Vincent...if it is possible...may I be called Artemis?" She asked and I only blinked.

"Artemis?" I said confused as she nodded...I then shrugged.

"If you want to be called Artemis, alright then!" I said as the now named Artemis smiled. Then...the clock hands moved. The minute was at 9 and the hour at 12...now came Gardenia. We both walked across and stood infront of Gardenia...Forest Badge...you're mine!

"You're Vincent correct?" Gardenia asked as I nodded. She then sent out a Turtwig.

"You kept me waiting! Now that you're here...let's do this! Turtwig! Use Sunny Day!" Gardenia said as Turtwig charged up a ball of energy releasing it into the sky. The light got brighter and slightly hotter.

"You ready Artemis? Let's start off with Confusion!" I said as Artemis nodded charging a small ball of psychic energy releasing it towards Turtwig, which hit dead-on making it skid slightly.

"Turtwig! Counter with a Razor Leaf!" Gardenia said as Turtwig shook its head some leaves scattering as it then nodded sending the leaves towards Artemis.

"Artemis, use Double Team!" I said as Artemis split into four, two of which were quickly annihilated by the Razor Leaf.

"Turtwig! Don't give Kirlia a chance to recover! Use Razor Leaf again!" Gardenia shouted as Turtwig repeated the process, in which Artemis couldn't dodge...and was quickly KO'ed...she still must've been tired.

"You did good Artemis...rest well. Alright...Reaper, come out of my shadow." I said as the Requiem Pokemon truly did come out of my shadow.

"Woah..." Gardenia said.

"Ice Beam." I said as Reaper inhaled and exhaled a beam of ice trapping Turtwig in it.

"What! Turtwig! Break free!" Gardenia said.

"Ominous Wind!" I said as Reaper waved his hands...er...cloth...whatevers! And sent purplish wind towards the ice block hitting Turtwig KO'ing it. Gardenia sighed, and recalled the grass-type starter and sent out Cherrim. Cherrim...Cherubi's evolution...

"Reaper...I leave this one to you." I said as he repeated the process not even giving Cherrim a chance to move. Before I knew it, I was up against a Roserade.

"You won't be able to defeat me that easily!" Gardenia shouted as she told Roserade to use Poison Sting. The Bouquet Pokemon held out its floral arms and purple senbon needles shot towards Reaper.

"Use your Ice Beam to create a wall!" I shouted as Reaper inhaled and exhaled a breath of ice creating a small wall infront of him the senbon becoming stuck in the ice wall.

"Roserade! Magical Leaf!" Gardenia said as Roserade swung its arms releasing colored leaves launching towards Reaper.

"Dodge and use Ominous Wind!" I shouted as Reaper phased from view, reappearing infront of Roserade scaring both the Pokemon and the Leader as he waved his cloth arms releasing the same wind pinning Roserade against the wall.

"Finish quick with Ice Beam!" I shouted as Reaper did once again, firing the beam of ice at the Bouquet Pokemon. Once he finished it was over...and I had won.

"No...way..." Gardenia said recalling Roserade. Reaper then hovered over to me, and faded into my shadow. Gardenia walked over and handed me a badge and another disc.

"Great job Vincent! That was a good battle! By League rules you get the Forest Badge from me! And the TM Grass Knot! I wish you luck Vincent on your journey!" Gardenia said handing both to me as I nodded walking out of the gym going to the Pokemon Center waiting for the others to get their badges...haven't even gotten three badges and I already have my hands full...as Shikamaru would say...troublesome.

**Chapter 26 End!**

**I rise once again...from the Phoenix Fire! Gaze and gape in awesome glory! As you can see, this is much longer than the last...but a little cut out on detail...like I stated before, I HATED the Gym Puzzles...they annoy me when writing them...but, at least a new badge was gained, and a Pokemon evolved! Until next time though! Read and Review! Blazing Eternal, out!**


	28. Chaotic Aura Knight, Nex: Part 1

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 28: Chaotic Aura Knight, Nex: Part 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Arrow Riddari: That's good, and thanks

Jayvee1669: Tis fine, and that's good. That's a moment EVERYONE's looking forward to! And of course I'd let the awesomeness continue! It's gone on this long hasn't it?

TrainerBubbles1: It's fine, and as always, that's good!

KingZawahan: Indeed it would! And yes, he is a beast!

Pokelover0ash: I know! I seem to be getting better with the length in these chapters! And that's something I don't plan on stopping! And yeah, I know I'm not!

Godly345: Come on dude! His name is practically SCREAMING evil! And Battery...come on! This is me! I wouldn't care if I was arguing with a cat named Scruffy McFoldige! And Uranus? Hmm...too much innuendo there! Thanks Grace, make sure he doesn't wake up for a long time!

Daughter of Kabegami: It's fine! I make mistakes like that too! And besides, at least you did review! And Sorai! Come on, I'm the nicest person you'd probably EVER know! Except when I'm mad...then you may want to stay as far away as possible.

Oclover: -Bangs head against wall- Ugh...more OC's! I'll take her into consideration alright? No promises though!

8Tyedye8:...Huh? I'm sorry...I couldn't really understand what you're saying there...I understood bits and pieces...but the rest I got lost on.

Cutie Kyuubi: As did I, and thank you!

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

I decided to take a trip to the main Galactic Building here in Eterna...besides it was a main storyline event, and in order to continue you needed to do this one. Alrighty then...lets do this! As I ran towards the building I stopped after I saw a bright flash of white. Looking around I saw nothing...then a man in all black armor, helmet included. I practically jumped out of my skin getting in a hand-to-hand fighting style.

"Well, well, well...Master Ciphra told us about your presence, Sacred Aura Protector." He said, his voice deep, almost chilling. I gulped slightly, as I then inhaled and exhaled.

"Who are you? How do you know me? And who is this Ciphra you're talking about?" I asked as I closed my left eye, it burning suddenly.

"Master Ciphra knows all...he knows your origins...your preferences in mates...your preference in partners...everything, human." He said smirking as I grit my teeth a my eye feeling like something was etching itself into my eye.

"Agh! W-What's going on?-!" I shouted going to a knee, covering my left eye.

"It is simple human...Master Ciphra has left his mark on you. Soon enough...you will become a Chaotic Aura Knight...you will work for Master Ciphra...and you will work for our goals, that the Master desires..." He said as I growled.

"You never told me your name." I said undeniably calm as he smirked, the expression visible behind his mask.

"My name is Nex...Master Ciphra gave me that name...after he found me...he had admired my skills, and thus adopted me to help complete his goals." Nex said as I growled...Nex meant violent death in Latin. I then heard Aero speaking in my mind.

"Vincent! You need to summon your divine weapon!" Aero said as I blinked slightly.

"How do I do that!" I shouted.

"Focus..." Aero said as I then closed my eyes, getting at piece with my inner self summoning up the energy inside of me and expelling it into a broadsword. Nex rose an eyebrow at this and shook his head as he snapped a double-bladed scythe being summoned. The rod was jet black, the blades gray with the characters for darkness on them.

"This is my Chaos weapon...Tenebrarum. Darkness." Nex said as he twirled the scythe the sounds of air being clearly heard. I then roared out the weapon completed. I gripped the hilt of the blade and grinned swinging it.

"And this is mine! Lux! Light!" I roared out the blade pointed towards him. He grinned and aimed the one blade at me.

"Then we shall see who wins in this battle Vincent! The battle between light! And dark!" Nex shouted.

**I rise once again...from the Phoenix Fire! Gaze and gape in awesome glory! Alright, well I got my original laptop back so, no more freezing! Bad thing...the F key is kinda jammed for some unknown reason, and my right right key won't work...so boo! And well...sorry it's short...oh yeah...I've also had...simply put a bad week, with one of my friends contemplating suicide...hopefully she doesn't go through with it...so well...until next time. Read and Review. Blazing Eternal, out!**


	29. Chaotic Aura Knight, Nex: Part 2

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 28: Chaotic Aura Knight, Nex: Part 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

TrainerBubbles1: Indeed!

King Zawahan: Yeah, I know, and maybe he will, maybe he won't! We'll see!

Pokelover0ash: He will, and...does Nex really come off as that? And yeah, Ciphra is a little creepy...my friend read this chapter, and she asked about Ciphra. The thing she told me is, that he is a stalker for knowing all of this...and well, at least I know I'm not the only one...I'm sorry for your loss though. My friend didn't commit suicide though. Seems to be she's...what's the term? Oh right...an attention whore. Anyway...yeah

Jayvee1669: I know! Everybody run!

Daughter of Kabegami: Alright Sora...I'm watching you, and no I don't remember it, I look it up. I know very little latin...some of it I learned from my chorus teacher. I also know ignis=fire.

Godly345: Battery, is that anything new? Grace: Indeed. IQ: -Eyes widen- No! Not Amelia! Flame:...Did he steal Doc Brown's DeLorean?

**But anyway! Back to the awesomeness at hand!**

"Tenebrarum! Darkness Summoning!" Nex commanded as the scythe broke into two one of them slamming into the ground creating a black pentagram. Then the pentragram cracked open, and created skeletons.

"What the! Lux! Holy Slash!" I shouted as the blade glowed white and as I swung it, a blade of holy energy came out of the blade and slashed the skeletons in half, destroying the pentagram and making Nex's eyes widen.

"Master Ciphra promised that the Dark Pentagram couldn't be destroyed...now I see why he has chosen you. Your strength with Sacred Aura is legendary...but...for now, I must leave...Master Ciphra is calling me back...we WILL meet again, Sacred Aura Protector...and you will come to the dark side!" Nex said as Tenebrarum disappeared, and with a flash of darkness he disappeared, and time began to flow again, like normal. Lux then disappeared from my hands...and any damage, had somehow restored itself. Then I heard a voice in my head.

"You...are the one...I want boy...the one who will be the Lord of Chaos." It said as I looked around. Then, I felt its presence disappear from my mind. I then inhaled and exhaled as I continued onto the Galactic Center. I jumped over the tree and entered the door. I turned and saw a Galactic Grunt standing there. And just as his eyes widened I ran over to him and slugged him right in the jaw making him fly back slightly. He fell onto his back, and he then got up.

"Ow..." He said as his Galactic hair, fell off...revealing a black-haired man...I believe this man is Looker, member of the International Police, or something like that.

"Er...sorry." I said. He chuckled and moved his jaw.

"It's fine, I see you harbor a deep hate for Team Galactic." Looker whispered to me. For some odd reason, no one else was in the lobby. He then left the building...most likely to do recon outside.

"Yeah..." I said. He then looked around and Plasma came out and floated to a space...wait! That's where the Secret Key went! Then I heard a thunk and saw it opened. Rotom was somehow holding, said key. Both me and Plasma entered the room and I saw five appliances. A fan, a fridge, an oven, a lawnmower, and a washer...which one though? Plasma then moved into the fridge and I then heard Aero.

"You can take them all...besides you being the Sacred Aura Protector, they can also compress, and shrink things...you can do the same with them all. I nodded and focused my Aura into the other appliances and they shrank, for some reason, into small cubes. Shrugging I put them in my backpack. Plasma then moved over to me, and pressed the button to his Pokeball, returning him. Oi...this is truly weird!

**I rise once again...from the Phoenix Fire! Gaze and gape in awesome glory! Well I'm going on a camping trip tomorrow, and as usual won't return until Sunday. On another note, my friend didn't commit suicide, but was basically playing me like a fiddle...damn that hurt. And I know it's short again but...well, I truly haven't been feeling up to par...so forgive me please. Anyway though, not much to say here****. Read and Review. Blazing Eternal, out!**


	30. Author's Note

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 29: Author's Note

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update IBNW for a while...school has been holding me up...and I've been busy on the weekends...so that leaves a little bit of time to do anything...speaking of which, I've got a canoeing trip today...like a normal camping trip...only with canoes...so yeah, don't be expecting anything to be updated...but anyway, later all...and wish me luck!

**I rise once again...from the Phoenix Fire! Gaze and gape in awesome glory! **


	31. Hospital AGAIN!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 30: Hospital...AGAIN!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

Pokelover0ash: Indeed it was! Tipped once...water was cold as hell...but, on Sunday, me and my partner for the canoe, were practically in 1st place all day long! AND I got to do a Matrix style dodge!

TrainerBubbles1: Good! I hope you're happy!

Godly345: Battery: Lucky  
>Grace: Good enough<br>IQ: Uh...not sure  
>Flame:...-Steps away-<br>Easy man!  
>IQ (Again): Not sure<p>

Pokerlover0ash: Thanks, and I did! T'was nice! Even though I don't remember at this point where it was...

King Zawahan:...Tempting, tempting indeed

8Tyedye8: Good!

Daughter of Kabegami: -Blinks- I see...

TrainerBubbles1: I know! And indeed it will!

**Anyway, back to the awesomeness at hand!**

After obtaining the appliances, I began to search the Galactic Building. From the entrance up, there was nothing. Not one grunt! Were...were we too late? Or...was something wrong? I then heard the opening of a door and turned seeing Savannah enter through the door. **  
><strong>

"Hey." I said to her and she smiled to me.

"Hey...what'd you find so far?" She asked. I then sighed.

"Nothing...absolutely nothing." I replied and she frowned.

"That's not good." She said to which I nodded.

"Yeah...maybe they left something behind though!" Savannah said in a hopeful tone making me nod as I continued looking around on desks for any files. Finding nothing I groaned.

"Nothing!" I said banging my head against a wall. I then heard a beep, and a door opened making me turn. A hidden door opened...and in it was a lot of file cabinets, and Pokeball racks. I begun to look through seeing many classified files...none of which I needed...but then a moment of brilliance!

"Mentalize!" I said my hand on two of the filing cabinets them glowing white as they begun to disappear literally in my head. Soon enough, all of them were gone and I looked at the Pokeball racks. I grabbed them, and begun to stuff them in my bag. I'll inspect them later. Once I cleaned the room out, I exit and Savannah was gone...where did she go? Without warning, an alarm rang and I cursed. I looked around, and saw the only exits were shut with an iron door. I then looked at the windows, and sighed. Dammit...I then began to run, and jump...there was probably a good chance I wouldn't survive. I closed my eyes, and was thrown into my mindscape. Looking around Aero was BUSY. He was looking through files left and right.

"Ugh...damn you Vincent!" He said turning towards me.

"Hey, it's not my fault! We need all the dirt we can get on Team Galactic! And if they had a hidden door, then it MUST be top secret!" I said as he sighed...I had a point though! I opened a file cabinet and begun looking through some of the folders.

"Operation: Eterna? Operation: Celestic? Operation: Veilstone? Operation: Time Shift?" I said confused. These must be some of the major Galactic storyline events, in folderized form. I put them to the side and sighed.

"Hey Aero?" I asked as he then spoke without turning.

"Yeah?" He asked looking through the cabinets.

"...Did...Did I die?" I asked. He sighed.

"No...but you should be DAMN lucky you're alive...you didn't...land right...for lack of better words." He said as I hung my head. Dammit...not again. I then leaned back sighing.

"Yeah...I should, shouldn't I?" I said closing my eyes. He then stood, and sat next to me.

"Savannah's not going to be happy you know?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Yeah...she's probably going to be the one that kills me after this though." I said as we both shared a chuckle. We both continued to go through files. Then we summoned a mega-filer of our own. It had two different colors, white on top, and black on bottom. Black was crap, and white was good. So we had fun filing those into their proper spaces. Once we were done we sighed.

"Next time...we have to do this...I'm killing you." Aero said as we chuckled again. I was then brought out of my mindscape, back to the world of the living, and more specifically, a hospital. With an audible groan I turned to the side, and saw it was dark. I then closed my eyes and begun to sleep the best I could.

**I rise once again...from the Phoenix Fire! Gaze and gape in awesome glory!**

Everyone rejoice in amazing glory! I have reached 200 reviews! Woohoo! And! I'm still making good grades in my classes! So even bigger woohoo! And my birthday's coming up, on November 13th! 15 baby! -Clears throat- Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	32. Special: Birthday!

Into a Brand New World

Chapter 31: Special: Birthday!

Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon only the games, etc.

**Review Replies Corner!**

TrainerBubbles1: Thanks!

Pokelover0ash: Indeed...I absolutely hate filing stuff, and yeah it does.

Daughter of Kabegami: Thanks! And yeah...wish I could get a 3DS...but, if my grades are good, then I can get one! And I always consider the 13th one of my luckiest days! But I get a feeling...this one's not gonna be so lucky...don't know why, but I do.

Godly345: It's not my fault!  
>IQ: I'm getting that feeling too...<br>Flame:...3 weeks? Are you KIDDING me?(!)

Cutie Kyuubi: Hmm...not so sure yet, I've had a lot on my mind, but probably so broken ribs or something, maybe an arm or a leg or so...not sure. And yeah, I know!

**Quick Author's Note: This chapter is basically non-canon, so it will not be following the main storyline of Into a Brand New World...you have been warned! Oh yeah! I will be playing myself this chapter! Meaning Vincent will no longer be in 1st person, but 3rd, and me in 1st...so yeah!**

**Anyway, back to the awesomeness at hand!**

I walked into my house looking around...so far so good...if I can just get into my room, I can get online, and...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard turning assuming a pseudo karate pose ready to defend myself. I blinked and my hands dropped seeing Vincent, Savannah, Barry, Alyssa, Lucas, Dawn, Miranda, Cheryl, and Hans.

"What are you two doing there? You should be joining me!" I said as both Vincent and Savannah grinned and walked over to me. After a quick song of Happy Birthday, the festivities began. But...not in the normal way. It started with a Pokemon battle, one of my FAVORITE ways!

"Alright! This match between Vincent, and Blazing will now commence! Pick your Pokemon!" Savannah said as I tossed my Pokeball up and then throwing it, releasing the Umbreon it held inside. Vincent's Pokeball, held Artemis, the Kirlia whom of which I had allowed Vincent to have.

"Alright! Yami, start with Shadow Ball!" I shouted and the Umbreon named Yami opened its mouth, and shot off the dark black ball of darkness. With that said, our battle started, and almost everyone watched...with the exception of Barry and Alyssa kissing...ugh, but, I'm happy for them. The battle had finished in about five minutes with Yami being the winner.

"Well...I say it's time to cut the cake!" Savannah called out as both me, and Vincent nodded. Indeed it was! Then afterwards...presents! The always favorite part of a birthday! Pulling a double chocolate cake out of the fridge, everyone's jaws dropped. Savannah...went all out with this! The three of us cut the cake, and well...ate it! Soon enough, nothing was left of the cake...and then came the presents...and oi, was it CHAOTIC! Everyone running to the left and right, wrapped objects in hand! One collided into another the objects in hand going flying. Eyes widened and within the blink of an eye they were caught by none other than me! Vincent helped Barry and Lucas up who sheepishly chuckled as I shook my head. We all sat, opened up the presents one by one, big smiles and grins for all to see, and many things for us three! The assortment of presents ASTOUNDED us! There were Pokeballs and vitamins, potions and many other Pokemon essentials contained! Each had something special in some way! In mine was a Cyndaquil who I found the cutest, Potions, Super Potions, and all of that good stuff, along with a red backpack! In Vincent's was a Totodile, and the same! In Savannah's was two Pokemon however! A Chikorita, and...a Togepi. She turned to Miranda who grinned.

"Thought it would help if you and Vincent practiced being mommy and daddy now." She said as both teens blushed heavily, and even I couldn't resist a grin. This truly was a good 15th birthday for me...no matter what anyone would say!

**I rise once again...from the Phoenix Fire! Gaze and gape in awesome glory!**

Not much to really say, another short chapter though! But, I wanted to update before my birthday, this chapter being a special one! And, seeing as I'm not going to be in my home during Thanksgiving, I can't write a special chapter there too...maybe I could do it before then, or after? And I'm planning on doing the same for Christmas too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And in the event, that I'm not able to write another chapter before Thanksgiving, have a safe journey if you're seeing family, and have a fulfilling, and thankful Thanksgiving!


End file.
